


This will be ours

by Twolittlesparrows



Series: One Day, We'll Get There [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), they play with gender lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are embarking on a new adventure - domesticity! Newly engaged, angel and demon begin planning their future. Expect colour swatches, gardening, and interior decorating squabbles!Shameless fluff/smut with varying gender presentations from the pair of them, because why the heck not!---If anyone other than Mr. Fell ever ventured up the stairs, they would have found a few hanging baskets of ferns leading the way. By the door that lead to the small, unassuming flat they would have spotted a bag of fertiliser. And they would have heard the dark mutterings of an impatient demon...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: One Day, We'll Get There [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919071
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

A. Z. Fell's bookshop was the talk of the town – or at least the talk of those few who frequented it – because something had changed. It wasn't the hours; they were still erratic at best, but there were some small changes that only the keenest eyed customers would have noticed. Hanging at the end of a couple of aisles were small clusters of dried lavender tied with twine. A few plants sat on side tables, two positioned by the front door. Occasionally there would be the faintest scent of lemon in the air. And on his lapel, housed in a small vial of water mounted on a silver broach, Mr. Fell sported a different flower each day. 

If anyone other than Mr. Fell ever ventured up the stairs, they would have found a few hanging baskets of ferns leading the way. By the door that lead to the small, unassuming flat they would have spotted a bag of fertiliser. And they would have heard the dark mutterings of an impatient demon.

Crowley crouched barefoot on the lino kitchen floor; newspaper spread out under them. They hissed and snarled at the young plants as they carefully re-pot them. They had to speak low. Aziraphale had sat them down a week ago and gave them a stern talking to about "language", "inside voices" and "making him drop his cocoa".

Dirt covered their hands, dark under their nails. It felt right, their hands in soil, even if it was still contained to indoors. Plants suitably terrified and re-homed, Crowley wiped their hands on their jeans and set the plants on a windowsill. They cleaned up the floor and gave the micro greens on the kitchen counter a spritz before heading to the bedroom.

Crowley had not moved in. Technically. They still had their apartment, and spent three nights a week there. But their days were spent in the shop. They washed their hands, then curled up on the bed. From the bedside table they pulled out a notebook and a black pencil case. Inside, written in what Aziraphale had lovingly referred to as "chicken scratch", was Crowley's garden plans. There wasn't a site in mind yet, the angel had been busy in the shop, but that hadn't stopped Crowley. 

Crude drawings outlined possible layouts. In one, they imagined having a kind of permaculture set up around the house, full of edibles. Another, they pondered deep and ragged meadows, full and wild with willows and a creek. There were rose gardens, orchards – but no cacti. Crowley drew the line at cacti.

Letting the human limitations of their body wane, Crowley stretched out. The top half of their torso on the bed, one arm folded under their head, while their bottom half twisted right around, facing the opposite direction.

Footsteps. Crowley looked up from their doodling, tapping the pencil on the page. The bedroom door opened. And like a ray of sunshine breaking forth through heavy clouds, Aziraphale tottered in carrying a paper bag.

'Lunchtime!' He beamed. The angel sat on the armchair by the window, kicking off his shoes. Crowley sunk further onto the bed, chin resting on their arms as they gazed lovingly at him. He fussed with his cream bun, nibbling away, a hand waving as he chatted about customers. But Crowley was only half listening. Instead they were focused on just how damn cute he was. His hair was so fluffy today! He'd been letting it grow out, and soft curls fluttered by his ears. Sunlight glinted off his wire spectacles. 

The little flower, a yellow pansy, on his lapel was wilting ever so slightly. Crowley narrowed their eyes at it, and growled low in their chest. It perked up. The pansy could damn well be beautiful as it died.

'Did you say something, darling?' Aziraphale's voice cut through. 

Crowley shook their head, 'Nah. Just contemplating whether agapanthus would be nice to line a path.’

Aziraphale stood. He removed his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves before climbing onto the bed. He leaned over Crowley's back, looking over their shoulder at the notebook. Crowley loved the feeling of his weight resting on them, the smell of his cologne. His ink stained fingers flipped through their notes, his arm over theirs, their chin resting atop his hand. It seemed like every day they both grew more and more comfortable, more in synch.

'You've got some lovely ideas,' He whispered, kissing the back of their head. He tapped the page, 'What's this circle here?'

'Hopefully a sun spot,' They said. 'I thought there could be a nice swing chair for you, and a flat stone in the middle for me to...sun myself on...' They blushed, clearing their throat.

'Sun yourself?' Crowley could hear the laughter in his voice. 'As a person, or snake? Not that it matters, I assume you'll be naked.'

Crowley snorted, shaking their head. They rolled onto their back, gazing up at the angel. 'Are you reopening the shop again this afternoon?' They asked.

'Perhaps...unless something better comes along to occupy my time,' Aziraphale mused. He was being coy, or as coy as his extremely expressive face allowed. Crowley smirked, stretching out lazily beneath him, back arched with a soft sigh, 'Oh? Well, good luck with that.' Their black singlet had ridden up, exposing their abdomen where small love bites were fading on their pale skin.

Crowley grinned and bit their lip, watching Aziraphale's hungry eyes trail over their body. Every micro movement of his face betrayed his thoughts. 

They went to sit up, ‘I've got work to do.’ 

Aziraphale didn't move. He toyed with the hem of their singlet, 'Do you?'

'Hmm,' Crowley nodded. 'Very important work. Earth shattering.'

'Really?' Aziraphale leaned forward. Crowley shifted back, keeping just shy of the angel's soft lips, 'What can I say? No rest for the wicked.'

Pushed back onto the bed, Crowley was held down by their wrists. 'You're dissstracting me,' they purred, turning their face away. Aziraphale's lips brushed the curve of their neck, and he chuckled, 'I'm sure the world can spare you for an hour or so.'

Crowley flicked their forked tongue out with a happy hiss as Aziraphale held their wrists down with one hand. He lifted their singlet higher, hand warm. It was so easy to give in to him. He was so strong. And tender. Crowley could feel the pulse of power under his skin, sparking off of him like static. They craved it.

'Have I told you how beautiful you are recently?' Aziraphale whispered against the skin of their chest, his tongue tracing down their sternum.

'Not since breakfast,' Crowley pouted. 'You've been remiss.'

'How have you not wilted away?' Aziraphale sighed dramatically, fingers stroking down their abdomen. Crowley's hips bucked at the touch. They cursed themself, biting their lip.

'I'm just so brave,' They said. 'Soldiering on.'

'How commendable,' The angel hummed, his fingers catching on Crowley's belt loop. He pulled them hard against him, hand behind their knee. Pressing upwards, Crowley strained against the hold on their wrists, cheek pressed against their arm. 

‘Angel,’ Crowley cooed, breath hitching. They hooked their other leg around his hips. Aziraphale held their chin, making them face him. He kissed them softly, moaning when their tongues met. His grip weakened. Hands free, Crowley worked on Aziraphale’s shirt. They tugged the fabric from his shoulders, dragging their nails over his back. 

Aziraphale growled, sucking on their lower lip. Together they removed their tops, chests bare and touching. Heat pooled in Crowley's belly, Aziraphale deftly unbuckled their belt. After wriggling free of their impossibly tight jeans Crowley knelt on the bed, Aziraphale behind them. His hands ghosted over their sides. He gathered up their hair, sweeping the red strands off their shoulders and down their back. Their hair was so long now, reaching their shoulder blades.

Aziraphale planted a kiss to their nape. A shiver shot through Crowley, the angel's finger tips dragging down their spine.

'My star,' He whispered, breath hot by their ear. 'I'll never get used to how beautiful you are.' With his chest pressed to their back, Aziraphale kissed along their shoulder, his hands flat on their stomach. Crowley reached back, tangling a hand in his hair. They gave a cheeky tug.

Aziraphale bit their neck in retaliation. He took them by their wrists, holding their hands behind their back. He barely had to ask now; this was the demons favourite thing. Crowley closed their eyes, focusing on the feeling of rope forming and biting into their skin. Tight and binding. Heart thundering in their chest, Crowley melted into the sensation. The intoxicating mix of love, safety, anticipation and desire made every touch and breath spark like fire in their body.

Guided down to lay on the pillows, their hips aloft and thighs parted, unhurried hands began preparing them. It didn't take long until Aziraphale's slick and eager fingers drew huffs and moans from Crowley, their body aching for contact. When he finally pressed to them, filling them fully, Crowley groaned out his name, cheek pressed to the pillow.

Aziraphale was slow. Pleasure built in a steady ache. Hair falling in their eyes, Crowley moaned, pushing back. The angel held them at the hip, the press and heat of their bodies making Crowley gasp and groan. Aziraphale was taking his time. When Crowley quickened, he slowed and hushed them for their impatience. Agonizing pleasure, holding them both so close to their cusp. Crowley shook from it, cries muffled by the pillow they bit. The span of an eternity held at that peak passed in the blink of an eye – both an endless torture and over far too quick. Angel and demon shook and gasped and clawed through their joint climax.

Ropes unwound, and together Crowley and Aziraphale stretched out on the bed, languid in the afternoon sun. Crowley ran their tongue along their angel's chest, tasting his sweat. They nipped at his skin, a hand massaging the soft flesh of his thigh. He was so good it almost burned them. He was glowing a little, his internal light coming through. And that did burn them, in a very real way.

Crowley shifted away, just shy of his touch. They hadn't told him. Ever. Not in six thousand years, that the light he gave off when truly blissed out and happy scorched them. Crowley would take that willingly for his beauty.

'So, oh darling boyfriend of mine,' Crowley said, rolling onto their back. 'I'm heading back to the apartment tonight.'

'Fiancé.'

'Hmm?'

'I'm your fiancé, not your boyfriend,' Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley smirked, 'Still no ring.'

'I proposed, and you said yes.'

Crowley chuckled, 'Fine. Fiancé-in-potencia, my darling one, sexy crepe devourer, listen to me. I'm going to head back to my apartment this evening. I'll take some of the new babies back with me.'

'Okay?'

'Do you want to come with?'

'Oh!' Aziraphale rolled onto his side, hand on their arm. The heat from his light was fading, now a pleasant burn, like sitting too close to the fire on a winters night. 'Okay.’

'We can have some wine?'

Aziraphale kissed their cheek, 'It's a date.'

In a series of tire screeches, screams and miraculously only one near miss, Crowley and Aziraphale arrived outside the apartment building safe and moderately sound. Crowley bounced up the stairs, keys jingling. Aziraphale followed behind, cradling the two new plants in his arms. The demon could hear him whispering words of encouragement to them.

Inside, and the air was crisp. They'd left a window open. Cold evening air of spring making their breath cloud. Shivering, Crowley slammed the window shut, and clicked their fingers. Underfloor heating kicked in and a fire roared into life in the open plan living area.

'Shit! Fuck! It's freezing,' They growled, hurrying into the bedroom. 'Pop the plants with the rest, Angel!'

Crouching down, Crowley flicked on the electric blankets on the bed. Soon, heat flooded the apartment and their shivering subsided. Happy humming and clinks of cutlery came from the kitchen. Crowley poked their head round the doorway, 'Eat whatever you want babe! It's all for you!' 

Aziraphale came into their bedroom, a plate of nibbles in one hand, bottle of wine and two glasses in the other. Curling up beside them, Aziraphale materialised a book and ate, while Crowley flicked on the telly.

Crowley may not have moved in with Aziraphale, nor Aziraphale with Crowley, but this sharing of spaces had become a habit. The angel never used to spend much time there. But he seemed to have decided to try it out, and Crowley was not complaining. They liked having him around, even if he hadn't actually stayed the night yet. Which made sense. He doesn't sleep. It would no doubt be absolutely boring to wait around for eight to ten hours while Crowley snored and he didn't have his books. It was logical. And Crowley hated it. They wanted to wake up beside him in their own bed. His bed didn't need to get all the action! They could share.

Aziraphale kissed their cheek, getting up from the bed. Crowley turned and caught him staring at them with an odd look in his eyes.

'You alright?' They asked.

'Hmm? Oh! Uh, yes,' The angel's cheeks reddened. 'Yes, I'm fine. Tickety boo. Just...thinking.'

Crowley muted the telly, 'What about?'

'Something...different. A change, I think. Um,' he cleaned his spectacles with his sleeve. 'Something I've been pondering for a wee bit. But...It's a surprise, I think.'

'Angel,' Crowley frowned. 'What are you on about?'

'Wait here,' Aziraphale held up a hand before padding off to the bathroom. 

Crowley lounged on their bed. With the electric blanket on, warmth radiated up through the layers to their back. They hugged a pillow to their chest. Water switched off in the bathroom. There was an odd silence, followed by a happy chuckle. 

‘Crowley!’ Aziraphale called. ‘Close you eyes!’ 

Eyes closed, they sat up cross legged, hands clapping on their knees, ‘What’s happening?’ 

‘Do as you’re told!’ 

‘I have!’ Crowley heard the soft patter of feet, and a swish of fabric. 

‘Okay. Open them.’ 

Aziraphale had changed bodies. Soft and round, the angel’s body had filled out with curves. A long brown skirt, with a matching waistcoat over a cream blouse with billowy sleeves made them look like an Edwardian librarian (though, to be honest, when did they not?) The angel did a little twirl and Crowley remembered to close their jaw. 

‘You changed!’ 

‘I did!’ Aziraphale giggled. 

‘Pronouns?’ 

‘Oh! She and her, I think.’ 

Crowley beamed, holding out their arms, ‘Come here, beautiful.’ 

Aziraphale carefully gathered her skirts, and knelt on the bed in front of them, the fabric pooling around her. A vision! An absolute babe! Crowley’s brain was short circuiting. They always thought Aziraphale was beautiful and hot, in a fussy, high maintenance kind of way, but it had been so long since they had seen the angel change her gender that it was like seeing her anew. 

Crowley ghosted their hands over her sides, feeling the new swell of her hips and tummy. Even through the thick wool of her skirt they could feel the softness of her thighs. They stroked fingertips, feather light, across her rounder cheeks. Crowley touched her hair, a little longer now, though still short, held back by a cream velvet headband. She had bangs, soft curls going every which way across her forehead. Blush bloomed over her cheeks, her giggling making Crowley's heart sing. They peppered her face with kisses, cupping her jaw with both hands.

'Crowley!' She whined, laughing brightly. With her hands on their chest she playfully tried pushing them away. The demon did not relent. They popped soft kisses down to the high collar of her blouse, along her throat and up the other side. They kissed along the shell of her ear, her temple and forehead. Only then did they pull back, stroking the soft ends of her hair.

'So, you approve, then?' Aziraphale laughed, wrinkling her nose.

'Always do,' They hummed, running a hand down her thigh. 'You're always so pretty!' Crowley swooned; arms flung dramatically. 'How is a poor wretch like me supposed to cope?'

Aziraphale snorted, laying down with her arms folded on their chest, 'Such a burden you bear.'

'I don't know what I did to deserve you, but fuck! I'm never letting you go, Angel,' Crowley said.

'Good. Because I don't plan on going anywhere without you,' Aziraphale touched their cheek, the heat of her palm radiating. Crowley melted. She was so perfect. So kind and beautiful and utterly, stunningly, mindbogglingly wondrous. They loved every iteration of Aziraphale, her glowing smile, her sparkling eyes. How she carefully dusted and tended to her books. All of it. Aziraphale leaned in, kissing Crowley softly at first, then with growing passion.

The angel moved, hitching her skirts to straddle Crowley's hips. They beamed, stretching out lazily beneath the pleasant weight of her. They loved the feeling, of being held down by their angel. Aziraphale may occasionally be self-conscious of her weight, but Crowley adored it. Her body was soft, and strong, and yes, heavy. And they loved every inch of her. No matter what configuration of bodies Aziraphale chose, Crowley would worship that body for all eternity.

Crowley touched a finger to the lower most button on her waistcoat, slipping their hand under the material. They hooked their fingers into the skirt band, pulling her closer. Aziraphale made a soft sound, her hands on either side of Crowley's head.

'What are you doing?' She whispered against their lips.

'Exploring,' Crowley purred, undoing the first waistcoat button. Aziraphale pulled away when they touched the second. She ran her hands through her hair, tossing the headband aside. 'I don't know if that's allowed,' She hummed, stretching her arms up above her head. Her back arched, and Crowley watched their world be eclipsed by her chest.

Hands on her waist, Crowley hissed, forked tongue flicking out, 'You're teasssing.'

'Yes. Yes, I do believe I am,' Aziraphale grinned. She patted their chest, 'Right, maybe we should get up?’

Crowley did not move. And neither did Aziraphale. She made a poor attempt to hide a cheeky grin. Poor thing couldn't bluff her way out of a paper bag, her face betrayed her. Angel and demon stared at one another. Then Crowley acted. They grabbed her, pulling Aziraphale down onto the bed. She squealed, laughing brightly and smacking their shoulder. It was their turn to play this game.

'Fiend!’ Aziraphale laughed. She tugged and pulled on their hair, writhing as Crowley nipped at her earlobe.

'Do you know how long I've wanted you in this bed?' They purred by her ear; breath hot on her skin. Crowley growled low, sucking on her neck. She moaned, unbuttoning her waistcoat. Crowley took her hands away, working on her blouse. 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ They whispered. Crowley pulled back, watching her as they slowly opened her shirt. Aziraphale blushed, covering her face with her hands. She wore a white lacy, longline bra, her soft body exposed to them. Freckles dusted over her stomach and breasts. Crowley pressed kisses to the back of her hands, ‘Why are you hiding?’ They asked sweetly. 

‘I’m not hiding,’ She said, cupping their cheek. Cheeks red, the flush reaching down to her chest. Crowley kissed her, hands on her hips, ‘Sit up. Let’s get this off you.’ They snapped her bra strap with a smirk. 

‘Crowley!’ Aziraphale yelped, sitting up. ‘How dare you!’ 

The demon snickered, sitting behind her. Wrapping their arms around her, Crowley kissed her shoulder. Aziraphale hummed softly, sucking in a breath as they unhooked her bra. She held the material to her chest. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, Crowley unfastened the waistband of her skirt. 

Helping Aziraphale out of her clothing, Crowley bundled her in their arms. Together they lay down. They roamed her soft body, hands and mouth tracing her curves. They caught her nipples with their teeth, soft but firm. Aziraphale gasped and whined, hands on their shoulders. Her skin was so soft. Stretch marks zigzagged over her stomach and thighs, pink lightning bolts. Crowley kissed each line, pouring their admiration into every touch. 

From her tummy to her hip, and inner thigh, the demon’s tongue touched every line of her body. Aziraphale parted her legs as invitation, chewing on her lip. Crowley moved between her thighs, pushing them further apart. 

Bringing their mouth to her sex, Crowley growled. Her taste was perfect. Soft thighs quivered around them, her voice soft as her breath hitched. 

‘Crowley,’ She whispered, a little whine escaping her. ‘Darling-!’ Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley slowly pressed a finger into her, then a second. Soon, the angel was panting, her cunt wet and hot. Crowley sucked on her skin, tongue running the length of her sex. They felt her tighten, every intake of breath punctuated by a cry of pleasure. Hands in the sheets, Aziraphale came, back arched. Crowley grinned, working her till she trembled, leaving her panting. 

Wiping their mouth with the back of their hand, Crowley sat up, moving to lay beside her. ‘You,’ they purred, ‘Are so fucking stunning. I can’t believe it, Angel.’ 

‘Crowley,’ She laughed, rubbing her eyes. ‘You’re making me blush.’ 

‘Good! You’re perfect. You taste amazing, by the way,’ They nuzzled her cheek, sighing happily. 'Can I ask why you chose to change?' Crowley whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

Aziraphale giggled sweetly, hands clasped to her soft chest, 'Well, if I'm honest, you always make it look so fun. And...well...I wanted to experience this with you.' She swallowed, 'I've never um...lain with someone with this...configuration of body before.' 

Crowley paused, hand stilling on her hip, ‘Wait...really?’ They pulled back, ‘Angel! If I’d known that I’d have made a bigger deal of it!’ 

‘But I didn’t want you to,’ Aziraphale said, cupping their cheek. 

‘I would have romanced you more!’ 

‘You romance me enough, you fool,’ She said. ‘I didn’t want a fuss made. I knew you’d be...attentive,’ Aziraphale giggled then. ‘I wanted your true reaction, not the flattery you thought I’d like for this particular first.’ She kissed them, ‘You’re very excitable, and precious. My darling one.’ 

Crowley blushed, chin resting on her shoulder, ‘Well then. How did you like it?’ 

Aziraphale smirked, ‘A lot! You’re right, it does feel different. We’ll have to practice, I think. I hope you’re up for it.’ 

The demon growled low, stroking her throat, ‘Oh Angel, you have no idea.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

'Okay, so let's hope fifth times a charm!' The real estate agent said with such forced enthusiasm, Crowley's stomach threatened to lurch. The woman was just so blonde. And wore a green a blazer. It didn't sit right with them. 

Crowley skulked behind Aziraphale and the woman, the pair chatting away. He liked her. They got on like a house on fire. He'd also liked every place they'd looked at – it was Crowley who dragged the chain. But it had to be perfect! Gravel crunched under their boots, hands buried in their pockets. Crowley kicked a tuft of grass with a huff. 

The problem was they weren't exactly sure what they wanted, and Aziraphale wasn't being helpful. He knew what he wanted in terms of a house, though that was mostly due to him knowing how much space he'd need for his personal library. But the angel was leaving the land purchase up to Crowley. Infuriatingly, "Whatever you think is best," was not the helpful sentiment he thought it was.

The short path from their vehicles curved down a hill, the land rolling out in front of them. Crowley stopped. 

From the top of the hill they could see the whole property. A creek ran through, winding around a tiny cottage. At one end there was dense pack of trees, like a mini forest – with the hint of a pond in the depths. The land had clearly once been used for animals, tracks cut through the banks and paddocks. It sung to them – like the earth itself was drawing them in.

'I think, Hannah, that the fifth time was indeed the charm,' Crowley heard Aziraphale chuckle.

In what the real-estate agent referred to as "a truly miraculous turn of events" the land was theirs in less than a fortnight. Aziraphale walked through a field, picnic basket dangling from her arm. She only wore this body when they were alone, like it was a secret just for them both. Aziraphale had a distinct "Lady of the Manor" look about her with the Georgian riding habit she had on. The angel had dug out a box of clothes from the attic and these were the most “appropriate for the country side, dear boy, I simply can't be wearing my city clothes, now can I?” Absolute priss!

Crowley wandered behind. Not wearing their sunglasses they got a much better look at everything. It was green. But green in that rolling country way where the undertones of blue and brown and splashes of red shone brightly through. The grass was up to their knees, the land uncared for. Wild and free. Crowley shook seeds from their pockets. Already there were wild flowers sprouting, patches of purples and yellows.

Past the bank of trees, the air grew cool yet still pleasant. The pair followed the path, and came upon a clearing. Aziraphale fussed with the picnic blanket, and Crowley shrugged off their jacket. They stood in a singlet, spreading their arms out. Followed by their wings. Fuck, that felt good. Muscles stretched, the breeze ruffled through feathers and hair. Crowley rolled their shoulders, feeling the heft return. The pop of a cork snapped their attention back.

Aziraphale poured a glass of champagne, handing it to Crowley. They beamed, ‘Here’s to you, Angel, you fucking fantastic babe!’ 

Aziraphale blushed bright red and clinked her glass to theirs, ‘And here’s to you, my dove. I suppose we could say this is the first day of the rest of our lives, yes?’ 

Crowley wrinkled their nose, ‘We can build a whole world here. Our own slice of it.’ With a firm arm, the demon pulled her close, kissing her forehead, ‘Just you and me.’ 

The angel tucked her head under their chin, arm around the small of their back. Curling their wings around them both, Crowley swayed. They finished their glass and closed their eyes. 

‘I’m so happy,’ Aziraphale whispered. She nuzzled their chest, stroking the base of a wing, ‘I can’t wait to build this with you.’ She sniffled, giggling weakly, ‘Oh! I’m being a sook again.’ 

Crowley stepped back, hands on her upper arms, ‘Be a sook! Be a fussy little thing who has too many velvet coats. I love it! You got...A lot of feelings all up in you, of course it’s gonna leak out your face.’ 

Aziraphale burst out laughing and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, smudging eyeliner, ‘You have such a way with words.’ She smiled, lighting up Crowley’s whole world. Cupping both her cheeks, they kissed her, wiping the last of her tears away with their thumbs. In a flash of white Aziraphale’s wings brushed against Crowley’s. 

‘We’re so fluffy,’ Crowley chuckled, stoking her feathers. ‘How do yours always look so tidy?’ 

‘Wanna know a secret?’ Aziraphale whispered, hands on the demon’s hips. 

‘Always!’ 

‘I preen them a lot. I make this powder and -’ She wrinkled her nose, turning away. ‘It mimics dust baths, works really well to keep oil at bay.’ 

Crowley blinked at her, ‘...Can you show me when we get back to the flat?’ 

‘Oh! Okay!’ She blushed bright red. ‘You don’t think it’s silly?’ 

‘No! It’s smart and I wish I’d thought of it!’ Crowley laughed. ‘I just shake em out every so often and get bird stuff online.’ 

‘Bird stuff?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Crowley started to blush themself. ‘You know...vitamins for...feather growth...’ 

Aziraphale did a remarkable job of not laughing. She bit back her grin and looked like she was about to explode. ‘Do you really?’ She asked, voice strained. 

Crowley scowled, ‘Laugh.’ 

The angel snorted, then waved a hand, ‘No, no, I won’t laugh. It’s not-’ she snorted again, ‘It’s not funny.’ 

Crowley gave her a playful shove, pressing their wings against hers. The pair stretched out together, feathers merging and mixing – night and day. Crowley pressed a loving kiss to Aziraphale’s hair. The way the sun filtered down through the canopy and glittered on her hair made the demon wish they could paint. A romanticist painter would have had a field day with her soft body in the dappled light, surrounded by wild and unabashed nature. The bloody angel’s beauty could make a poet out of them. 

With a slow turn of their hand, Crowley formed a circlet of vines. Gold flowers bloomed, with centres that burned orange and flecked with white. Aziraphale gasped, touching a finger to one such bloom. From her pocket she pulled a hand mirror. 

‘Darling!’ Her eyes shone. ‘It’s so beautiful.’ She rose every so slightly on tiptoe to kiss them. Crowley pulled out their phone and took a snap of her. Aziraphale gasped and waved her hands, hiding behind her wing, 'Are you taking pictures?'

'Yup!'

'Why!'

'Because I wanna remember how you look right now. You're so beautiful. Come on, Angel, give me a smile!' Crowley got into position, down on one knee, phone held aloft.

With a big sigh, Aziraphale came out from behind the wall of feathers, eyes sparkling yet suspicious. She posed politely, if a little stiff. But it didn't matter. She was still radiant and Crowley got that first candid of her. Even though it was blurry around the edges, and she was looking away, Crowley was going to treasure it. They knelt down fully, and set the picture as their phone background.

'There,' They smiled, turning the phone to show her. 'Now I can carry you around all the time.'

The angel pursed her lips, 'I'm blurry.'

'You're golden!' Crowley grinned, tossing their phone onto the picnic blanket. They threw out their arms dramatically, 'Absolute perfection!'

'Crowley!' Aziraphale snorted, hands on their shoulders. 'You're very excitable today,' She stroked her thumbs over their cheeks. Crowley melted into the touch, nuzzling their cheek into her hand, 'I can't be blamed for that.'

'It's very cute,' The angel said softly, leaning in to kiss their forehead. 'My handsome love...' She sighed sweetly, her breath fluttering through their hair. Then they felt movement. Crowley sat still as something formed on their head, curling down to their shoulders. When Aziraphale stepped back she handed them her mirror.

Like they had made for her, the angel had crafted a circlet of vines. But where hers were vibrant green and splashed with bright flowers, Crowley's were deeper. The green vines had undertones of of dark blue, like the ocean in a storm. Streaks of red followed the veins of the leaves. Deep violet flowers twisted with baby's-breath like points on a crown. The same tiny flowers were braided into their hair, brushing against their shoulders. They peered over their shoulder and saw the same vines and mix of flowers artistically adorned their wings. Throat tight, Crowley turned back.

'Aziraphale...' They croaked, hands covering their face. It was too much, too soft, too pretty. They didn't deserve this. With the crunch of undergrowth the angel sat in front of them, hands on their knees.

'You're so beautiful, Crowley. You look like a dryad,' She kissed the backs of their hands, taking their wrists. 'Don't hide your face from me,' she whispered. 'If it's too much I can take it away.'

Crowley shook their head. The vines and flowers flowing with their tangled hair, 'No. I love it. I'm just...overwhelmed.'

'Aw, my heart,' The angel kissed the tip of their nose, making then screw up their face with giggles.

'You keep dressing me up,' Crowley said with a smirk.

'Do I?'

They nodded, 'You gave me that gold collar-'

'It's a necklace-'

'-It's a damn kinky collar and you know it,' Crowley snickered. 'You brush my hair. And now you cover me in flowers.'

'I hadn't realised,' She said softly. 'Is that okay?'

'Yes,' The demon nodded, pulling a knee to their chest. Chin in their knee, Crowley cocked their head to one side, 'I like it.'

Aziraphale poured them another drink, her wings sitting low along the ground. Sipping her champagne, the angel stroked her fingers over Crowley’s wings, petting them. The touch sent tingles up through their body, making bumps rise on their skin. They shivered with a small whine, eyes half closed. It was so nice. And soothing. The sensation made them feel weak and soft, but in the most pleasant way. 

‘You’re going to make such a beautiful garden,’ Aziraphale whispered, toying with the ends of their hair. ‘You really do look like a dryad,’ she chuckled. ‘A forest guardian...But a mean one.’ 

‘Mean?’ Crowley opened their eyes wide, blinking innocently. ‘Me?’ 

Aziraphale wrinkled her nose, ‘Yes, you. Your forest would be the most lush and stunning, and you’d rule it with an iron fist.’ 

Crowley grinned, ‘Would I now? And what would you be, hmm? The damsel who’s wandered into my domain?’ They growled softly, shifting to a crouch. The rise of colour on her cheeks was encouraging and Crowley leaned in, lips brushing hers, ‘A darling, innocent creature lured by sweet fruits? Perhaps you followed the moonlight, your name whispered on the wind, only to find me in the clearing.’ 

‘How lucky I would be,’ Aziraphale whispered. ‘To find such a creature.’ 

‘Lucky?’ Crowley growled, pressing a kiss to her jaw. She shivered, making a small sound in the back of her throat. ‘Perhaps we should play a game and find out just how lucky you may be.’ 

‘A game?’ The angel bit her lip, eyes wide. ‘What kind of game?’ 

‘Come to the pond and find out,’ Crowley pressed a kiss to her forehead before spreading their wings. With one hard movement they were gone, the angel’s surprised gasp echoing through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

Aziraphale was alone. Leaves rustled. Somewhere birds sang. But she was alone. Heart fluttering in her chest, the angel carefully removed her jacket. She smoothed her hands over her brown velvet waistcoat, and dusted leaves off of the heavy wool skirt she wore. She finished her champagne before setting off.

The path curved through the trees, bark and stones underfoot. A creek bubbled to her left and she followed the sound. There were mushrooms in the undergrowth. Moss covered dark and dead wood. And all around her was the smell of earth. Aziraphale did not hold the same love for dirt that Crowley did, but she did see the beauty and life in all of it.

A wave of feeling hit her. Aziraphale stopped in her tracks. Hand over her heart, she gasped softly. The feeling was mottled and unfocused, but it was full to bursting with joy. And she realised that it came from Crowley. She could sense them, feel a thrum in the roots of the trees and on the air. The forest bent to them, sung to them. Perhaps she shouldn't be surprised, but it shocked her, to see how this small part of the world called to her love. She wanted to dive head first into this feeling. She wanted to be enveloped in the thrum of life, to know what Crowley felt, to see how the world melded around them. To know it first-hand.

She walked on. The scent of blossoms called to her. The creek grew louder and it crossed through the path. Carefully, Aziraphale picked her way over the stones, skirts hitched, wings out for balance. It was dizzying. The scents grew delicious in their intoxication. She felt warmth rise in her cheeks and over her nose like she was wine drunk. Was this all for her? She had to wonder. Crowley's temptations were vast, and she knew she hadn't tasted all that they could make. Their power mixed with the forest. She couldn't tell where one started and one ended.

Before she broke into the second clearing, Aziraphale put her wings away. If she was to play the damsel, then she would play it well.

This clearing was larger than the last, though no less packed with plants. Frogs croaked, birds chittered and hopped from branch to branch, and at the far end was the pond. One side was banked by trees, their roots dipping into the water. Reeds grew along the edge. Off centre in the pond was a tiny island, with a large tree in full bloom. The flowers were pink and white. At the foot of the tree sat Crowley.

They still wore their crown of violets and baby's-breath, the snaking vines tangled in their hair and over their wings. They were shirtless now, and had forsaken their shoes. Gold earrings caught the light, as did the nipple rings Crowley was so fond of. 

Aziraphale walked silently forward, holding the edge of her skirt up with one hand, the other trailing through the long grass. The scent of blossoms grew stronger with each step she took towards Crowley and the pond. Warmth spread through out her whole body. 

They turned and fixed her with those yellow eyes. Rooted to the spot, the angel sucked in a breath. They really did look like some creature from myth – like a pagan god ancient humans would have prayed to. She was almost surprised they didn’t have any horns or hooves. Crowley stood slowly, an uncurling of their lithe body. Aziraphale’s stomach coiled – suddenly the demon was gone. 

Great black wings formed around her, feathers shimmering like an oil spill. Tentative, Aziraphale reached out to touch – the wing moved away. 

‘I didn’t say you could touch me,’ Their voice was a low gravel by her left ear. She could smell so many overlapping scents of flowers and earth and past rain fall. It was beautiful, delicious. Overpowering. Feathers fluttered in the breeze, petals dancing from the flower adornments. 

‘Are you afraid?’ That voice now by her right ear, the softest breath on her skin. She shook her head, ‘How could I be?’ She whispered. 

‘What do you mean?’ Her left side again, like a dance they moved from ear to ear, voice reverberating through her as if pulling at her very core. 

Aziraphale closed her eyes, hands clasped to her stomach, ‘You’re too beautiful to be afraid of.’ 

‘You do not fear beautiful things?’ Right side, this time accompanied by the lightest touch to her hair, ‘Beauty can hide danger. Can hide teeth and thorns.’ 

‘You’re not dangerous,’ she whispered back. ‘I do not fear your bite.’ 

Laughter, soft and rolling. Her head felt light, like it was full of clouds trying to lift her to the sky. Two clawed hands swept over her hair. She felt the brush of long nails briefly on her scalp. Goosebumps rose on her skin. She turned. 

Golden eyes bore into her. She could barely focus on anything else. Not on the soft pale skin that seemed to be inviting her to touch, or the tresses of red tangled with leaves and flowers. Wild. They looked wild and untameable. In that moment she wanted that wildness, that wolfish gaze to burn into her. 

‘Good,’ Crowley pressed the softest kiss to her forehead, lips brushing her skin as they spoke, ‘I do not want you to be afraid.’ 

They stood so close. Her whole body ached and called to them. She desired nothing more than to sink her teeth onto their collarbone, to trace her fingertips over every plain of their body. Feel every muscle shift, every flutter of breath. 

‘What do you want?’ Aziraphale asked. 

‘You,’ Came the reply. 

‘Then have me.’ 

The kiss was searing. Crowley held her by the wrists, their wings firm against her back. She was trapped. Pressed against their chest and at their whim. Heat flooded her, stomach tight, spine tingling. At that moment she knew she’d give them anything they asked. 

In the space of a breath Aziraphale was gently laid on the ground. Where she’d expected rocks or branches beneath her, there was only softness. Moss, petals. Crowley’s hair blocked out the light and when their lips met again she could taste honey. 

Enveloped by sweetness, her senses ablaze, Aziraphale moaned. She tangled her hands in red hair, felt thorns brush the pads of her fingers. She stroked a hand down the demon’s spine, feeling how their body curled and moved against her. Crowley’s hands were everywhere. She couldn’t keep track. The air sparked between them both, power seeking power, open mouthed and starving. She was vaguely aware her skirts had been hitched up. Those honeyed lips traced down her thighs, her calf muscles. Teeth nipped at her ankles. 

Breathlessly, she laughed. Aziraphale covered her face with her hands, whining as Crowley kissed back up her leg. Then a forked tongue traced along her sex and she was gone. Soft and slow. Claws raked down her thighs. The angel grabbed a fistful of grass, back arching, lips parting as she moaned. A hand came up to cup her cheek. She turned and caught Crowley’s thumb between her teeth. She ran her tongue along it and tasted honey again. Sucking on their fingers, her legs quivering, Aziraphale was utterly enveloped. She lost all sense of time. She gasped and moaned unabashed. She hit her peak – breath shuddering. 

Crowley kept kissing her thighs, hand stroking the underside. The blossoms filled the air, the intoxicating scents making her feel like every nerve in her body was sparking. Then Crowley brought that sweet mouth of theirs to her sex once more. Sensitivity made her ache and her hips jerk, but it felt so good. She opened her eyes and gasped. 

The canopy was bending, warping, rising and falling with each intake of breath she made. The earth seemed to tremble along with her. Petals fell from the trees, a loft on the same breezes that carried their scents. Tears pricked her eyes. As her second climax grew, Aziraphale’s wings spread out beneath her. They flexed and quivered as her back arched, her cries of pleasure rising. This climax was harder, sharper. Muscles tightened, and when she came she was silent save for the harsh breaths she sucked in. 

Her skirts were smoothed back down. Legs splayed, Aziraphale didn’t move. Crowley lay over her, their chests together. Their own wings spread out over hers, holding them down gently, weighting her to the earth. When they kissed her, their lips were still honeyed and sweet. 

Aziraphale opened her eyes only to have tears spill down her cheeks. Crowley wiped them away with their thumbs as fast as they fell, brows notched in worry. 

‘Darling,’ Aziraphale hiccuped, wrapping her arms around their neck. ‘My love, my heart!’ 

‘I have you,’ they whispered. ‘I’m here. I’m never letting you go.’ 

‘Please,’ She scrunched her eyes shut, burying her face in their hair. ‘That was...this is...so, so beautiful.’ 

‘It’s all for you,’ Crowley said, hand in her hair. ‘I can make it all for you. Anything you want.’ 

‘All I want is you,’ She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

They were keeping the cottage. Not only because they needed somewhere to stay as construction for the main house began, but simply because it was beautiful. With only one bedroom it was small, cozy. With a fireplace in both the bedroom and the living room. The ceilings were high, the walls white stucco. The ceilings had exposed beams, the wood the same deep reddish brown as the floors. There was a bath tub. The kitchenette was tiny, but since he was the only one who'd really use it, the angel decided it was passable. What had really charmed him was the living space. The living room took up most of the cottage. The fireplace was large, and in the centre wall. Around it he had arranged some of his antique furniture, with a rug underneath. He'd placed a lot of rugs in the house. The wood floors would be so cold on Crowley's feet come winter and he didn't want them to be uncomfortable. or have to listen to them complain. He'd had enough cold toes pressed to the small of his back to last a lifetime.

The living room was large enough to fit a small dining table by a window. To the other side of the couches was an alcove. It was here that Aziraphale had set up his writing desk. It fit perfectly and over looked roses and trees. He stored his copy of the construction plans there. Beside it was a notebook where he detailed the budget and cost of construction. Money was not an issue for either him or Crowley, but it paid to keep on top of things.

Gathering his papers, Aziraphale threw on his cardigan. He slipped out of the cottage to find the head builder. It was nearing 5 pm on Friday, the sun sat low and he could see the workers were already starting to pack up. He wandered around the digger, past piles of lumber and stone. From somewhere further down the slope he heard a clatter and shout, but thought nothing of it. Between the builders and Crowley's landscapers there was always someone shouting or swearing.

He found the builder by his truck. He was a large man, bearded, and kind. Rough around the edges, but a good person. Aziraphale liked him. Their conversation was brief, but fruitful. The build was currently on schedule and under budget, though of course that was likely to change. As they were about to part ways, one of the young apprentices came jogging up.

'Mr. Fell!' He called, out of breath. 'Sir, your missus had an accident!'

Aziraphale ran. He followed the young man back to the cottage, the head builder not far behind. Crowley was on a couch being fussed over by one of their landscapers. there was mud all down one side of them, the poor thing. A nasty graze on their forehead and cheek. Aziraphale was by their side in an instant, arm around their shoulders.

'Oh sweetheart,' He cooed, smiling softly to the gathered humans. 'Thank you for getting my dear back here, I can take over. See you all next week.'

Once the humans had cleared away, Crowley gave a small sniffle. Aziraphale went to take their hand but stopped. They were cradling their wrist.

'Darling, what happened?'

'I fell,' Crowley whispered, wiping their eyes on their sleeve. 'We're building that bank, right? And I'd set up some planks to cross it. Done it so many times. But I slipped. Got a hell of a fright,' They laughed weakly.

'Oh honey,' Aziraphale stroked their hair. 'Let's get you cleaned up. I think there's a kit in the bathroom.'

Crowley clung to him, and while he kissed their hair, and rubbed their back Aziraphale fought against scolding them. How could they have been so reckless! They had dozens of people around. Giant machines! They always ran head first into everything, damn the consequences. And what upset him the most was he hadn't been there. He hadn't watched over them. 

The demon sat on the edge of the tub, sniffling sadly. With his help they shed their top, leaving them in a sports bra, giving him a view of the damage. Their whole left side was bruised and scrapped. Filling the sink with warm water, Aziraphale wet a flannel. He rolled up his sleeves, and carefully began wiping the mud and blood from their face.

'What's wrong with your wrist?' He asked, rinsing the flannel.

'Landed on it,' Crowley shrugged. 'Was broken, but I tried to fix it.'

Broken. Aziraphale winced, throat tight, 'Oh, my dove...' He returned to cleaning their grazes. They weren't flinching, in fact they barely blinked. That surprised him. ‘Do you mind if I give it a looksie?’ 

‘...Sure.’ 

He stopped to kiss the top of their head. 'Are you okay? You're...quiet.'

They wrapped their arm around his middle, pulling him close. 'I got such a fright and then all these people were there and they were fussing. I panicked. I thought I couldn't breathe.'

Aziraphale pressed his cheek to their hair, rubbing their upper arm, 'Well, you're safe now. I've got you.' He sat down beside them, carefully taking their wrist. Bracing it with one hand, he hovered his other over, letting his soft white light scan them. He could feel where fractures had been hastily repaired. With a thought his magic changed and knitted bone back together. Crowley shifted beside him as he worked. Their leg started to jiggle. 

‘You’re, uh... really taking your time there, Angel,’ They said, voice strained. 

‘I want to make sure you’re all in one piece -’ Aziraphale looked up and blanched. Crowley was breathing through clenched teeth, face scrunched up. ‘Crowley! What’s wrong?’ 

‘Nothing! I’m fine-’ 

‘No, you’re not!’ He kept his magic working. ‘You’re clearly in pain, why won’t you talk to me-’ 

‘Because it’s your light!’ Crowley snapped. They yanked their arm away, sucking in a sharp hiss through their teeth. Their wrist was red, harsh against their pale skin, like they’d been sunburned. 

Aziraphale stared at Crowley. Then at his hands. His light faded. ‘I don’t understand...’ He whispered. Then it hit him. His stomach lurched, ‘Oh. Oh no. Oh fuck.’ He stood, staring at his hands, pacing. ‘Fuck. Fuck! Crowley! I didn’t know!’ 

‘It’s okay-’ 

‘No! It’s not!’ Tears fell and Aziraphale covered his mouth with the back of his hand, ‘You should have told me! Why did you never tell me my light hurt you?’ 

‘Becausssse it doesssn’t matter!’ Crowley shouted, their teeth growing into points. A ripple of scales flowed over their torso. They scrambled to their feet, pushing past him into the bedroom. 

‘Don’t snake away!’ Aziraphale followed them, ‘Please! Don’t hide from me.’ 

Crowley slammed a drawer shut, ‘I’m not! I jussst don’t want to be ssshouted at when I’m half naked and cold!’ They wrestled into an oversized hoodie, hissing when they jolted their wrist. 

Aziraphale turned on his heels, storming into the bathroom. He yanked open the cupboard under the sink, pulling out the first aid kit. He threw it down onto the bed, pulling out a roll of bandages, ‘Come here.’ 

Crowley, lip trembling, went to him. In silence they let him wrap their wrist, making sure it was tight enough to support it. His heart was pounding. Nausea made him dizzy. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ He whispered, holding their hands in his. 

They hid behind their hair, shrugging one shoulder, ‘It wasn’t important-’ 

‘How dare you! You should have told me! I – I feel sick,’ He sat on the bed, face hidden in his hands, breathing ragged. ‘I’ve been burning you all this time-’ 

‘No!’ Crowley fell to their knees in front of him, ‘You haven’t. Not alwaysss. You can’t help it! Maybe I ssshoulda told you but...You glow ssso much when you’re happy, I didn’t want to take that away from you!’ 

He sobbed. Aziraphale felt Crowley rest their head on his knee, crying quietly. ‘You...You can’t keep things like this from me,’ He said eventually. Gently, he ran his hand over their hair, but he couldn’t shake the fear that it’d burn. That without meaning to, every touch he made could hurt them. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Crowley whispered. ‘I love you. I didn’t...I didn’t want you to hide a part of yourself.’ 

‘Has it always burned?’ 

‘Yeah, but not alwaysss bad. Sssometimes it’s kind of nice. Like,’ They looked up at him, yellow eyes red rimmed and puffy, tears still drying on their cheeks, ‘Like when it’sss sssnowing, and it’sss freezing ballsss but you’re ssso happy becaussse of the sssnow. That’s nice. Then your light isss like my own little heater.’ They smiled. Aziraphale did not return it. 

‘You make it sound cute,’ He said softly. ‘But I just feel ill. The mere concept of you getting injured makes me feel sick, and to know that I’ve been the one that...’ He shook his head. ‘Can you promise me that you’ll tell me? If my light burns?’ 

Crowley chewed their lip, then slowly nodded, ‘Yeah. Okay.’ 

‘You can’t let me burn you just because you love me. That’s not love. Letting yourself be hurt is not okay, Crowley. You can’t do that. To yourself, or to me.’ 

They nodded again, wiping their eyes with the sleeve of their hoodie, ‘Okay. I promisse, Aziraphale.’ 

Carefully, Aziraphale pulled Crowley up onto the bed, his arm around their waist. Pressing his forehead to their temple he sighed, eyes closed. He breathed in slow and calming breaths, his heart finally settling. 

‘You smell like mud,’ He whispered. Crowley gave a weak giggle, ‘Angel, I ate shit out there. It was so embarrassing. I dropped my bulbs.’ 

Aziraphale snorted. He kissed their cheek. Eyes meeting, the pair came to a silent agreement. Together they shuffled back on the bed. Crowley kicked off their torn jeans and Aziraphale stripped down to his shorts. Pulling the covers up over themselves they curled in the warmth together. Crowley snuggled into his chest, their hurt wrist cradled close to their body. 

‘Don’t scare me like that ever again,’ The angel whispered. ‘Please.’ 

‘I’ll try,’ Crowley whispered back, kissing his chest. ‘I’ll really try.’ 

‘Good,’ He closed his eyes. ‘Just so you know, when I get up to make dinner we’re going to clean those grazes.’ 

Crowley whined, ‘Not with the stuff...’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘But I can’t get infections!’

‘I don’t care.’ 

Crowley pouted at him, ‘It stings.’ 

He cupped their cheek, kissing their forehead, ‘That just means it’s killing all the tiny little bugs your horrible dirt has lodged in your skin.’ 

‘....Maybe I like my lil bugs, did you think about that?’ 

The angle heaved a great sigh, ‘No. Because I don’t care. You’re getting the dettol, and that’s that, dear boy.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

Crowley had the hoover out. With gritted teeth they wandered the shop, attacking the dust. They sneezed. Bloody Angel better bloody appreciate this, thought the demon. Crowley kicked at the bulk of the machine, dragging it around the winding aisles.

The demon was disgruntled. And had nothing to do with the house build. Or the garden. It was Aziraphale. He had disgruntled them. Crowley yanked the head off the hose, getting down on their knees to reach under the blasted man's desk.

He hadn't touched them in weeks. Or rather he hadn't initiated touching them. Crowley didn't notice at first. They had a morning ritual where Aziraphale would make himself breakfast and Crowley would stand behind him, arms around his middle as he burned bacon and brewed tea. They'd kiss his soft hair, and he'd giggle and read to them.

He had taken to spending his nights reading by the fireplace. Crowley would curl up on one of the sofas and doze off – only to wake up alone because the angel would inevitably wind up at his desk or in the kitchen. He didn't kiss them randomly, or hold their hand unless Crowley touched him first. So they'd stopped. And he hadn't taken it up. 

They hated it. Every day the tightness in their stomach grew. It was awful. And what made it worse was they Aziraphale hadn't said anything. He still flapped his gums about books, and cake and made snide remarks about customers or suppliers. He still asked them out for lunch, and drank wine with them. If they hugged him, he'd return it. But he had stopped all the small touches Crowley had grown to crave. It wasn't a sex thing; Crowley didn't care about sex outside of it was a thing Aziraphale enjoyed and in turn they enjoyed with him. But they did feel...hurt by his lack of attention.

Crowley sunk against the desk, turning the hoover off with their foot. It was a strange feeling to miss someone who you were constantly around. 

The shop bell tinkled. Crowley jolted – smacking their head on the bottom of the desk. 

'Mother FUCKER!" They kicked out, sending the vacuum skittering across the floor. Tears welled, and they fell onto their backside, rubbing their head. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid....' They muttered. 

'Crowley!' Aziraphale padded over, brows raised. 'What are you doing?' 

'Cleaning, what does it bloody look like I'm doing?' They snapped. The angel scoffed, rolling his eyes. Aziraphale collected the vacuum, carrying it to the cupboard, 'What is puzzling me, dear boy, is why you're cleaning. You don't clean.' 

'I bloody do!' Crowley slapped a hand down on the floor, clambering to their feet. 'Clean more than you do!' 

'Why are you shouting?' The angel slammed the cupboard shut, arms folded. 'You've been in such a mood recently.' 

Crowley puffed up their chest, 'A mood? A mood! I don't have moods.' 

'No? Then what's all this then,' Aziraphale waved his hands in their vague direction. 'If not a mood?' 

'This!' Crowley mimicked the hand waving, 'Is someone who's going home!' They spun on their heels, grabbing their jacket from the sofa. 

'We have a lunch reservation!' Aziraphale trotted after them. 

Crowley stopped so fast the angel nearly bumped into them, and slowly turned back, 'Lunch? You want me to stay for lunch?' 

'Yes!' 

'No other reason?' 

Aziraphale blinked at them in that infuriating away, like a wide-eyed kitten. Crowley wanted to kiss him. They wanted to throw their arms around him and have a cry. He shuffled on the spot, 'I don't know what you want me to say-' 

'Nothing. You know what, Angel, you don't have to say anything. I'll see you when I see you!' Crowley threw their jacket on, storming out of the shop. They were well aware they were throwing a tantrum, and pride pinched them but they clambered into the car anyway, leaving Aziraphale on the front step.

They drove. Without thinking or caring, Crowley drove. Lunch! The damn fool, when faced with his fiancé (Crowley's stomach lurched) walking away the only thing he could say was that they had a LUNCH RESERVATION?! Crowley was aghast. Furious! And deeply, deeply sad. 

After a few hours of mindless driving they pulled up outside their cottage. It was raining. Crowley stormed in, locking the door and flopping dejectedly onto the couch. Maybe he didn't love them anymore? Their chest ached. They didn't have anyone else. He was their best friend. They'd also signed lots of little bits of paper about all this damn land. What was a demon to do?

Crowley found two bottles of wine. They finished the first in the bath, and cried through the second in bed while throwing their notebook into the fireplace. 

Curtains were thrown back. Blazing sunlight hit Crowley square in the face. They screeched, reached for blankets that were wrenched from their grip. Teeth bared in a nasty snarl the demon hissed, glaring bleary eyed at the golden figure standing at the foot of their bed. 

'Piss off!' They snapped. 

'I shall do no such thing,' Aziraphale growled. 'We, dear boy, are going for a walk.' 

'I'm hung over-' 

'And I couldn't give a toss! Get up!' 

Struggling to their feet, Crowley slunk after the angel. 'So kind of you to pay me a visit,' They muttered. Mud squelched between their toes. The demon perked up a smidge at that. Aziraphale trot along the path, hopping when he had to from stone to stone. 

'Crowley, why were you vacuuming the shop yesterday?' The angel asked, lightly touching his fingers to a rose. 

'...Because?' 

'Crowley!' 

They groaned, 'Because I wanted to be helpful. I wanted...attention like the pathetic little weasel man that I am!' 

Aziraphale stopped, looking at them over his shoulder, 'What do you mean? You always have my attention.' 

'Nah, not really,' They muttered, kicked a clump of dirt. 'I mean...You talk to me, and stuff but...you don't...You've stopped...' They heaved a sigh, curling their lip. 'You only hug me if I hug you first. You haven't like...popped a kiss on my noggin in weeks. I keep waking up without you beside me.' Aziraphale had turned fully to stare at them, lips parted, brows notched. A floodgate broke within Crowley and they flung out their arms. Fuck it. 'If you don't want me around, or whatever, you need to tell me! You gotta let me know! I waited around for this for so fucking long, you can't just yank it away without a word! I...I won't wait forever!' 

Aziraphale was silent. He sucked in a breath, shaking his head, 'Oh. Dear boy, I...I didn't realize you felt like that. I am sorry.' He stepped towards them, holding out his hand. Crowley took it, eyes averted. Aziraphale continued, 'My love, I...didn't mean to pull back like I have. I didn't realize it would upset you so.' 

'Well, yeah. I mean...I'd gotten used to it and then...poof! Gone, without a word-' 

'I am sorry. Crowley,' he bent down to catch their eye. 'I want you. I love you more than anything. You're my strange, yet somehow perfect match, darling. I would never not want you,' He sighed. 'I pulled away out of fear. I was...I am frightened. I don't want to hurt you -' He laughed sadly, 'But it seems I managed to anyway.' 

'Yeah,' Crowley didn't know what else to say. They were still aching, pining, feeling a stranger with the one person who knew them. Truly knew them. They had...acquaintances, associates, but no one they'd consider a friend. The angel gave their hand a squeeze, 'I love you. With all my heart -' 

'How did you get here?' Crowley looked up from their feet. 'I've always driven you.' 

'Uh...' Aziraphale blinked, then shrugged. 'I got a taxi. Why are you changing the subject?' 

'I'm not – we'll circle back. You got a taxi? Babe, that must have cost a fortune!' 

'It wasn't cheap, no, but when needs must. I had to find you. You weren't at your apartment, I needed to see you. I had no other option,' the angel was frowning, but his eyes shone, a half smirk on his lips. The tension in Crowley's shoulders eased, the ache in their heart shifting.

'...Should I pay you back for that?' Crowley pursed their lips. 'It's....mildly my fault.' 

'Mildly,' Aziraphale laughed. 'Please don't. I've never paid you for petrol, and you've driven me around for decades.' 

'Really running up a long tab,' Crowley snipped. 

'Then let's call it even?' 

'Yeah, alright,' Crowley gave a weak smile. 'So you do still love me?' 

'Yes!' Aziraphale placed a hand over their heart. 'I didn't mean to plant any doubt in you.' 

Crowley plucked a rose, tucking it behind the angel's ear, 'You can't hurt me.' 

'That's a lie.' 

'Alright. Don't be so scared of hurting me, I'm a big bitch, I can handle it-' 

'Crowley,' Aziraphale laughed. 'You threw a tantrum yesterday and kicked a vacuum cleaner.' 

They huffed, 'My point still stands. I get you needed space, but tell me next time, yeah?' They pressed a kiss to his forehead, 'I'm aware that I am prone to spinning out, and I'll try to work on it, but you gotta meet me half way.' 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around their waist, pulling them against his body. The warmth made Crowley bite their lip. Their heart fluttered, arms draped over the angel's shoulders. He nuzzled their hair, breathing in his cologne. Aziraphale squeezed them, a small shuddering breath by their ear. 

'I promise,' he whispered, voice shaking. 'Did you really think I'd stopped loving you? You fool, there's no one I love like you.' 

Eyes closed, Crowley rubbed the angel's back. They could feel him shaking ever so lightly, like he was holding something in. He tightened his grip on them, the hold uncomfortable but they didn't care. 'Angel?' They whispered, 'Talk to me.' 

'I missed you,' he sighed, voice strained. 'I missed this – I didn't realise just how much I needed you close until I was starving for you.' 

Crowley returned the embrace with equal strength, burying their face in his hair, 'How did we survive without each other for so long?' They chuckled. 'Now we fall apart after a few weeks.' 

Aziraphale pulled back and cupped their cheek. His eyes were red and he gave a wet smile, cheeks shiny with tears, 'Oh honey, I was starving for you then, too. I just didn't know it.' 

Crowley pulled him back in, arms tight. They peppered his hair with kisses, making a small sound in the back of their throat. 'Yeah,' They sighed. 'Me too.' 

Angel and demon stood with their arms around each other. The sky darkened and drops of rain flecked the white of Aziraphale's jacket. Crowley whined, their wings forming around them both. Wind picking up, bumps rose on the demon's skin, and they shuddered, 'Inside?' 

'Inside,' The angel nodded. With a firm arm around their waist he led them back to the cottage, their wing curved over his head to keep the rain off. 

Aziraphale released them, hurrying over to light the fire. Crowley magicked the mud from their feet. Wings tucked against their back they curled up on the sofa, legs under themself. Taking his shoes and jacket off, Aziraphale joined them. Shifting, Crowley lay with their head on his lap, arms cradled to their chest. They rubbed their cheek on his soft thigh, settling as warmth filled the room. He stroked their wings, slipping his hand under their singlet to touch where skin and feather met. Eyes closed, Crowley focused on every touch and pleasing shiver. His other hand was in their hair and all tension in Crowley's body floated away. They drifted. 

'...You're not a pathetic little weasel man,' Aziraphale said suddenly. 

Crowley forced their heavy eyes open to blink up at him, 'What?' 

'Outside, you said you wanted attention because you were, in your words, a pathetic little weasel man. You're not,' He pursed his lips. 'And even if you were, wanting attention wouldn't be what made you one.' 

'Oh,' Crowley sat up, resting their chin on his shoulder, wings hanging loose. They drowsily rubbed their eye with the heel of their palm, their long hair flopping over their face, 'Righto then.' 

Aziraphale made an odd, strangled sound. He reached for them, holding their jaw with both hands, 'You're so cute!' He giggled, 'All sleepy and soft.' 

'...Not soft,' Crowley muttered, stifling a yawn. That made it worse. The stifled yawn betrayed the demon, morphing into a small squeak. Aziraphale damn near squealed. He pulled them in and covered their face with kisses. Writhing, Crowley pushed at him, but any space they made he closed till they were pressed against the arm of the sofa. Smacking him with their wings, Crowley whined, snorting with laughter. 

'Aziraphale!' They turned to face the fire, his kisses landing on their cheek and temple. Merciful, he relented. Crowley covered their face with their hands. The angel pulled back and Crowley risked peeking at him from between their fingers. Haloed by the ceiling light, he smiled down at them. 

'You are soft,' He said sweetly, pressing a kiss to the back of their hand. 'Even if I'm the only one who gets to see it.' 

'Don't go spreading it around, I've got a reputation to keep up,' Crowley snickered. They lowered their hands, and yawned, 'Alright, you woke me. Now what?' 

'Oh,' Aziraphale cocked a brow, 'I think we should go about...reconnecting, yes?' 

Crowley felt the blush rising on their cheeks. They smiled, giving a little nod, 'Yeah?' 

'Yeah,' Aziraphale kissed their forehead, standing up. He held out his hands – then swept Crowley up into his arms when they took them. 

'Angel!' Crowley yelped, hands braced on his shoulder. 

He patted their backside, laughing brightly, 'Yes dear?' 

'This is very undignified!' 

'But darling,' He carried them to the bedroom. 'You don't have any dignity.' 

'Hey!' Crowley swatted his back, 'Don't be a bitch!' 

Aziraphale dropped them onto the bed, kneeling over them, ‘Don’t be so crude, dear, it’s unbecoming.’

Crowley stuck out their tongue, ‘Good! I don’t want to be becoming! I’m vile and nasty and....and....Bad!’ 

Two firm hands at the base of their wings pulled them forward and up, their face barely inches from Aziraphale’s. He smiled sweetly, ‘Yet, you’re so good.’ 

Crowley squirmed, but he held them fast. ‘You are,’ he continued. ‘So very good. And soft,’ he kissed their jaw. ‘And beautiful,’ he kissed the shell of their ear. ‘And mine,’ He caught them in his gaze, his eyes boring deep into them. The hurt and fear Crowley had felt was gone, and in its place was the resolve to be those things for him. They could be good – for him. They could be soft – if only ever for him. They were his, fully and completely. They always had been, they always will be, and they wanted nothing else. Crowley was where they were supposed to be. 

Those firm hands now eased down their back, lifting their singlet over their head. Crowley climbed onto his lap, cupping his cheeks. They kissed him, soft and slow as his nails dragged down their spine and over their lower back. His expert fingers massaged between their wings, making them shift and relax. Feathers rustled. Making a small sound, Crowley pressed as close as they could, their thin fingers making short work of his shirt buttons. They tugged off his bow tie, tossing it aside. 

Kissing down his throat, Crowley felt the vibrations as he moaned, head falling back. They helped remove his shirt, dragging their teeth over the soft skin of his chest. Crowley pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him. They nipped and kissed his entire chest, basking in his gasps and moans. With a cruel smirk, Crowley rocked their hips against his hard cock, straining in his trousers. He grabbed them by the thigh, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth. 

‘Demon,’ He growled.  
They grinned, hands on either side of his head, ‘Yes, dear?’ 

Aziraphale flipped them, pinning Crowley to the bed. They hissed, back arching to rearrange their wings that spread out and dipped over the edge of the bed. The angel’s own wings spread out along theirs, and added weight to hold them down as his hands hurriedly undid the fly of their jeans, pulling them off. 

‘Oh!’ The angel paused, then smirked, ‘That’s very pretty dear, you’re playing with configurations now?’ 

Crowley blushed as Aziraphale stroked his fingers over the outer mound of their cunt. ‘Yeah,’ they bit their lip, brows notched. ‘Just didn’t feel like I had to have tits to have a cunt.’ 

‘Of course not,’ The angel mused, ‘Why not have a bit of fun with it all.’ He placed a firm hand on their abdomen, ‘Put your hands above you head, dear boy.’ 

The did as they were told and Aziraphale used the bend of his wing to pin their wrists to the bed. Crowley gasped, gazing wide eyed up at the expanse of white-gold feathers. Their stomach coiled in delight. He was so strong. And curious. Firm fingers stroked and touched their sensitive skin like he’d forgotten how they felt. Slow, almost aching, pleasure grew. Crowley sucked in a sharp breath, wings quivering. 

‘Angel,’ they whined, voice strained by the pressing, aching need of their body. He didn’t relent, or speed up. Aziraphale kept his fingers steady, now pressing two deep inside them. Crowley cried out, eyes shut tight. Their muscles tightened around his fingers, and he laughed softly, keeping rhythm. It was like little jolts spreading warmth through their abdomen and thighs. Tensing. Their whole body tensed for their rising climax. Crowley couldn’t have kept quiet if they’d wanted to, crying out on every exhale of breath. Stars bloomed behind their eyelids, legs shaking - 

Everything stopped. Crowley groaned long and low, pressing their back hard into the bed. He’d stopped! Their whole body was on fire, shaking. When Aziraphale placed his hands on their thighs, their whole body sung and ached for him, hips bucking. 

‘Aziraphale!’ They snarled, ‘I was so close –‘ 

‘Oh, I know,’ was that a tone of amusement in his voice? Crowley felt their teeth lengthen. 

‘Then why did you stop?’ 

‘Because, my sweet, darling little demon, I felt like being a bit of a bastard,’ He moved then, to lay beside them. The pressure from his wing was replaced by heavy ropes binding their wrists. He stroked his hand over their chest, watching them with sparkling eyes. Crowley snarled again, forked tongue flicking out. He was toying with them. Whatever game this was, Crowley was determined not to lose. But what they couldn’t do was control how receptive their skin was to his touch. 

Crowley took a deep breath, curling a lip as he continued to gently stroke their chest. Willing themself to settle, Crowley shook their head to get some hair out of their face, ‘Whatever you’re playing at, Angel, you won’t win.’ 

‘Won’t I?’ He chuckled, running a thumb over their nipple. Forcing their toes to NOT curl, Crowley simply coughed, and swallowed back a moan. Damn it, damn it, damn it! They could do this. They had resolve. They had self control – no, no they didn’t but right now they’d bloody well learn it. 

He kissed them. His tongue traced along their lip, hand on their jaw. Crowley melted – then moaned against him. That damn hand slipped between their legs once more, bringing back the aching need. It really was like fire, his slow rhythm so very cruel. 

Aziraphale broke the kiss to whisper, ‘You’re so very good, aren’t you, Crowley?’ 

Through a strained moan Crowley replied, ‘No, I’m not – Fuck!’ He took his hand away. Hips bucking, the demon twisted in their binds, fangs snapping at Aziraphale. And the bastard laughed. He popped a cursed kiss upon their nose and chuckled. If Crowley wasn’t so furious, and their entire focus wasn’t poured into their aching cunt they’d have been impressed. 

‘Aziraphale!’ They’d intended to snarl his name, but it came out a strangled whine. He shrugged, ‘I didn’t like your answer.’ He put his hands on their hips, moving now to kneel between their legs, ‘And until I hear an answer I like, I think I’ll keep you here on this delightful cusp.’ 

Crowley watched with hungry eyes as he magicked away the last of his clothing. He moved them with ease. He was stronger and they were in no position to fight. Angling them both, he pressed his cock into them, drawing a near silent cry from Crowley. He rocked into them, each move sending more and more jolts through their entire body. As his breathing grew heavier, his skin flushing pink, the angel lifted one of Crowley’s legs, holding them behind the knee. The angle pulled him deeper, filling them fully. 

‘Darling,’ He slowed again but didn’t stop. ‘Tell me, are you good?’ 

‘I’m...not...I uh,’ they were shaking, mind lost to the slow ebb and pull of his body, the press of their skin, the heat and need. They broke. ‘Yes. Yes, Aziraphale, for you I c-can be good!’ Crowley held their breath as Aziraphale upped his rhythm. They turned their head, eyes shut, mouth open as their long awaited climax crashed through them. Their leg shook in the angel’s grasp. He was panting now, and Crowley rolled their hips to meet him. Sensitivity made them quake, but pleasure grew again, and soon they were writhing, whispering ‘Fuck’ with every wave. 

They reached their second climax with Aziraphale. The ropes dissipated into mist but Crowley didn’t move. They sucked in shaking breaths, eyes firmly shut. Aziraphale stroked his thumb over their cheek, but it felt like it was happening miles away. He was saying their name, kissing their forehead. Crowley whined, reaching for him. The world was very far away, and the only anchor the demon had was those strong, angelic arms that now bundled them up and carried them. 

Crowley opened their eyes as Aziraphale carefully placed them in the bath. Water poured around them and he padded off. 

‘...Phale...?’ They called, cheek pressed to the tub side. 

He came back with a large cup of water with ice cubes bumping away. ‘Drink up, my love,’ He said softly, crouching beside the bath. Clasping the glass with both hands Crowley sipped the cold water, and slowly began to return to themself. 

‘That’s it, dear boy,’ Aziraphale cooed, getting up to leave again. With a heavy hand Crowley turned off the taps, sinking under the water completely. They came back up as Aziraphale returned with a stool and a tray of cut fruit and biscuits. Crowley pushed their wet hair out of their face, and gave him a weak smile. 

‘Fucking hell, Angel,’ they whispered. He motioned for them to shift forward, and he climbed into the bath to sit behind them. Both angel and demon had lost their wings, and now Crowley leaned back against him, cheek pressed to his chest. 

‘Indeed,’ He chuckled, peeling a mandarin. ‘I want you to eat something, okay? For me?’ 

They nodded, and let him feed them little sections of fruit. They sat up to refill their glass from the cold water tap, settling back down. 

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked after a moment. 

‘I don’t know,’ Crowley said, curling as much as they could against him. ‘That was a lot.’ 

Aziraphale hummed, kissing their hair, ‘It got a lot more intense that I’d planned on. Was...was that okay?’ Fear tinged his voice and Crowley heard his heart quicken, ‘If I crossed a boundary do tell me.’ 

They sipped their water, then shook their head, ‘Nah. You’re okay. I couldn’t like...do that every day, but that was fine. Good,’ they kissed the underside of his chin. ‘You were so mean.’ 

‘I was, wasn’t I?’ He made a face, a kind of half smile, half grimace. Like he didn’t know whether to be proud or ashamed. Crowley nipped at his throat, ‘So mean. I came twice,’ they snickered, eyes closed. ‘Though I think I won’t want any fucking to happen for a couple of days now, yeah? That threw me through a loop.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Aziraphale kissed their hair, stroking their spine. 

‘Um,’ Crowley took another sip of water. ‘I kind of...fell out of myself? I don’t know how to describe it. But it was good!’ They added, ‘Just so, so much.’ 

Aziraphale nodded, and yawned, popping a mandarin section into his mouth. After the snacks were gone, the angel hopped out of the bath and warmed the water back up with a wave of his hand, ‘Stay here, my dove, keep warm, I’ll go change the bedding then we should have a cuddle.’ 

‘Change the bedding?’ Crowley blinked, looking at him. He laughed, kissing their cheek, ‘We uh...made a bit of a mess, dear. Maybe next time we should put a towel down, you got so wet-’ 

Crowley sunk under the water, cheeks blazing red. They heard the mottled sound of the angel laughing, his warm hand reaching into the water to tickle their side. When they got out of the bath he was in for it. Their whole body ached and while they were exhausted, Crowley was so, so very happy and they knew that when they both went to bed Aziraphale would be there. He’d hold them close, and maybe they’d be able to persuade him to sleep. But it didn’t matter. Because there he was, and he was theirs. And they were certainly his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my unintentional absence, but hey, 2020 am I right???
> 
> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

Music thundered through their body. Crowley turned, barefoot, their long skirt swirling around thin legs. A fire burned, the only light in the room, as they threw out their arms, hair in their eyes. Twisting, spinning, the demon danced, laughing brightly, sloshed out of their gourd. 

They wore Aziraphale’s jumper, the fabric slipping down one shoulder, exposing skin and a dash of freckles. Clumsy and full of joy, Crowley moved around the living room, quick stepping past the sofa where their angelic love lay with his eyes closed, shirt unbuttoned and cheeks ruddy. The pair were onto their third bottle of wine, and the demon, despite objections by their lover, was blasting “bee-bop”. 

Snatching up the wine bottle, Crowley took a swig while continuing their prance to “This maniac's in love with you.” They couldn’t remember the last time they’d moved so freely. All rolling hips and back bends, the slit in their long skirt revealing flashes of thigh. Heart pounding, lungs filled with hastily sucked in air, Crowley spun and hot footed through the living room. They closed their eyes and spun and spun and spun until the world twisted violently around them. Melting, morphing and spilling - 

Hard wood flooring hit their knees. Crowley barked a laugh as the empty wine bottle rolled away. They went to rise – but was met by a wall of white. Soft, white feathers wrapped around them. Forever there to protect them. Thick, solid angel wings wrapped around them and pulled them against the solid chest of Aziraphale. They buried their face in the feathers, rubbing their cheeks along the wings. 

Large hands forced their head to turn. Crowley blinked up at the angel, hands clasped on his chest, his heavy wings holding them firm. 

‘Darling...? Are yo-you okay?’ He slurred, rubbing his hands over their red knees. 

‘-M fine,’ Crowley slurred, nose wrinkling. ‘-Sss no problem. Tickety.....boo.’ They burst into giggles then, nuzzling his chest. He was so warm. Crowley found themself curling as close as possible. 

Aziraphale snorted and pressed kisses to the top of their head, making their scalp tingle. Crowley flung their arms around his neck, blissed out and happy. They heaved a dreamy sigh, then nipped at his skin. 

‘Hey!’ He laughed, flicking their ear. ‘Stop it. You’ll leave a...a...mark!’ 

‘Good,’ Crowley purred, biting him again. ‘I like it...’ 

Aziraphale peppered their face with kisses, pressing forward. Crowley giggled, leaning back until they were flat against the floor. The angel hummed, clumsy hands roaming over Crowley’s jumper clad torso. 

‘You’re so skinny!’ He laughed, patting the body-less folds, I can’t find you. Where is my serpent?’ 

Crowley blushed furiously as Aziraphale leaned in, biting the underside of their jaw. ‘Ah,’ He whispered. ‘There they are.’ 

Firmly pressed against the floor, Crowley didn’t resist when he turned their head to better kiss their neck. As his hands wandered and his kisses turned to clumsy bites and sucking on skin, a loose thought rang a tiny bell in the demon’s mind. Through a drunken haze they followed - 

‘Wait-’ They patted the angel’s shoulder. ‘Sober.’ 

‘-M very not,’ Aziraphale chuckled, pushing up their jumper to expose their tummy. 

Crowley shook their head, tugging the hem back down, ‘We gotta be. No more.’ They wriggled away and sat up with their knees to their chest. ‘Sober up.’ 

‘Why?’ 

Crowley frowned, ‘Coz...Consent...n’ shit.’ 

Aziraphale looked at the space they had occupied then shivered as the drink left his system. Crowley followed suit, sneezing against the odd pressure in their skull. The angel rubbed his eyes and frowned, ‘Oh! Dear boy, how are you feeling?’ 

‘Good,’ They nodded, inching forward on their hands and knees. ‘Want it to stay good, yeah?’ 

‘Hmm,’ Aziraphale nodded, a light frown on his brow. He waved a hand, switching off the music. ‘Now I can hear myself think,’ He smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of their nose. ‘Thank you.’ 

Crowley blinked, ‘For what?’ 

‘For speaking up. You’re right, we shouldn’t be three sheets to the wind during...that,’ He blushed softly. Crowley climbed back onto his lap, tugging on his wings to get him to encircle them both. ‘I’m willing to get sloshed and forget a lot of things, but...I wanna be all there with you. I wanna remember everything!’ 

‘Everything?’ The angel chuckled, arms tight around them. ‘You won’t get bored?’ 

Crowley shook their head, ‘Nah!’ 

Aziraphale tucked his head into the crook of their neck, taking a deep breath, ‘My darling, oh how I love you. Even if you have terrible taste in music-’ 

‘Alice Cooper is a god!’ 

‘He ate bats, Crowley!’ 

Crowley scoffed, ‘Who hasn’t?’ 

The companions collapsed into a fit of giggles, arms and legs and wings tangled together in a heap. With the heat of the fire to their left, and Aziraphale’s heavy body on their right, Crowley was so happy they could almost forget the hard wood flooring beneath them. Almost. Their back complained from the pressure and they wriggled out from under Aziraphale. 

‘You lit the fire in the bedroom, babe?’ 

‘I did indeed,’ The angel groaned, clambering unsteadily to his feet. He held out his hands to Crowley, who took them gladly. Pulled to their feet, they slipped their hand into Aziraphale's back pocket, cupping his backside. 

‘Excuse you,’ The angel tutted, yet didn't try to shake their hand away. Crowley grinned, skipping behind him. 

‘I have to say,’ Aziraphale said as they entered the bedroom. ‘I very much enjoyed watching you dance.’ 

Crowley blinked, suddenly shy, ‘Really? I’m a bit clumsy though...’ 

Aziraphale slipped off his shirt, smirking, ‘You are, but it’s very sexy.’ He sat on the edge of the bed, head to one side, face lit by the fire. ‘It’s my favourite thing that I’ve seen in a while.’ 

Looking down at themself, at the long sweeping skirt and heavy wool jumper, Crowley blushed. They did not think they were dressed “sexy”. ‘You sure?’ They bit their lip, ‘You’re not joking?’ 

‘I would never,’ he said. ‘Not about how beautifully you move, or how seductive you are.’ 

‘Oh, hussh!’ Crowley covered their red cheeks with fists, squealing softly. ‘Ssstop, you’re making me blussh!’ 

‘Good! How sweet and perfect your rosy cheeks are,’ The angel smirked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He held them by their wrists, pulling them close. ‘My serpent,’ He kissed their neck. ‘Temptress.’ 

Crowley hummed happily, fangs growing into points. A demonic shiver ran down their spine and they felt their nails grow longer and more claw-like. ‘Angel,’ They purred, raking their nails through his curls, ‘Do you want me to dance, just for you?’ 

‘Yes,’ lips against their throat whispered. 

Slowly, Crowley extracted themself from his hungry grip. Aziraphale would consume the whole of them if they’d let him, and with how transfixed Crowley was they damn well might. 

Running their hands over their body, pretending to smooth clothing, Crowley added a surprise under the layers. Music started from the depths of the house, but in the bedroom the sound become more of a thrum and a pulse. Crowley ran their fingers through their hair, taking a couple of steps back. The bedroom fireplace burned behind them. 

For a split second Crowley panicked, wondering what kind of dancing they should do. What would Aziraphale want – but they stopped those thoughts. He didn’t want them to craft an image of someone new, someone smoother, or more coy, or sexier. He wanted them. All of them. The feeling sent a wave of exhilaration through the demon. 

Hands joined above their head, Crowley slowly started to curve their body to the music. They turned at the hips first, the rest of their body following. Their hair tumbled down their back. And they laughed. They didn’t feel “sexy” but they felt safe, and silly in a joyous way. Arms out, flowing and reaching. They moved closer to the angel, delighting in his wide eyes and small smile. He reached out for them, but Crowley smacked his hand away. He laughed, raising his palms before placing his hands firmly on the bed. 

Crowley toyed with the hem of the jumper. They cast a sidelong look to Aziraphale, cocking one brow. He nodded. So they let it go, shaking their head and turning their back to him while he laughed.  
With their back to him, they slowly lifted the jumper up over their head, leaning back to let their long hair cascade down their spine. When they turned back to face him, Crowley hugged the jumper to their chest, obscuring his view. Aziraphale’s hungry eyes, impatient and wide were locked on them. Crowley let the jumper fall. They wore a black see-through bra, with straps that criss-crossed over their ribcage. 

The look the angel gave them was priceless. Crowley, full of pride and confidence, turned to the side. Back arched as they, with excruciating care, unclasped their skirt that sat high on their hips, their locked eyes with the angel and let the skirt pool at their feet. They wore matching underwear, mesh and see-through, with a strap that followed the slight curve of their tummy. From that strap came another two, one down the side of each hip and thigh. Around their thighs three black straps connected to the one garter, clasped at the front with a small golden snake at each point the bands overlapped. 

Crowley kicked the discard clothing away and twirled for Aziraphale. The music stopped and the demon burst into giggles, blushing hard and covering their face with their hands. They skipped to the bed, Aziraphale’s open arms beckoning them. They perched on his lap, red hair swept over one shoulder, ‘Well?’ 

‘Fuck,’ The angel whispered by their ear, sending a sharp shiver of excitement through them. ‘You’re delectable.’ He kissed their shoulder, ‘Delicious.’ 

Crowley snorted, ‘Well, you can’t eat me.’ 

‘Can’t I?’ Aziraphale chuckled, laying playful bites on their upper arm and the back of their shoulder. All a distraction as his hand slipped between their thighs. 

Crowley gasped, whining softly, ‘Angel.’ 

‘Hmm?’ He kept kissing their shoulder, up their neck to their ear. ‘What is it, my dear?’ 

‘Your hand,’ Crowley blushed, caught between his body and his arm that snaked around their hips to hold them fast. 

Crowley hissed, turning in his lap to straddle him. They ran the sharp points of their nails along the bare skin of his shoulders and collarbone. They growled low in their chest, pushing him back onto the bed. 'Darling,' They purred, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, eyes wide. 

'Your eyes,' He whispered, reaching up to touch their cheek. 'They're so big - the pupils, I can barely see any gold.' Crowley titled their head, catching the firelight and Aziraphale chuckled, 'Did you know your eyes glow a little? Like a cat.' 

Crowley pressed their chest to his, hair falling across their face, 'No, actually. I didn't.' 

'It's so pretty,' he whispered. 'And a little unnerving.' 

'Why?' They asked, forked tongue flicking out to wet their lips and they knowingly let their fangs be visible when they smiled oh so innocently. 

Aziraphale swallowed nervously, 'You look so wild.' 

'Are you scared of me?' They asked, nails tapping rhythmically on his chest.  
He bit his lip, 'Never. I love it. You're so...free. Uncatchable.' 

'Haven't you caught me?' They purred, pressing a kiss to his throat. 

Aziraphale shook his head, 'No. I'm just blessed to be around you. That you continue to allow me the pleasure of your company.' 

Crowley hid their face against his neck, their facade slipping. A small whine escaped them, and they slipped onto their side, curling against him. 'Ssshut up,' They muttered, pinching his arm. 'You've thrown me off my game.' 

The angel laughed, turning on his side to face them, 'Oh, I am sorry my earnest declarations of love and adoration make it difficult for you to pretend to be a wild creature, and not the soppy old fool you really are.' 

'Hey!' Crowley laughed, smacking his shoulder. 'I wasss trying to be sssexy.' 

'You always are,' Aziraphale said, propping himself up on his elbow. 'Whether you're being a temptress or an absolute fool. You're always sexy to me. I love how you talk and move. How when you're too warm you twist your hair onto the top of your head and put one of those giant toothy clips in. How when you sleep you constantly seek out heat, which means I almost always have you curled on my chest, snoring. I think you're sexy when you're driving horrendously, and when you're in the garden. You're so sexy when you make me a cup of tea and uncork the wine,' He trailed his fingers down their cheek, following the curve of their throat to their chest. 'And you're sexy right now,' he said, getting a finger under one of the straps and snapping it against their thigh. 

Crowley yelped, laughing as they hid by the pillows. They hugged one to their chest, knees pulled up, ‘Hey! Ssstop!’ They playfully bared their teeth with a hiss. 

Aziraphale shook his head, crawling up the bed to lay beside them. He bumped their hip with his elbow, ‘You’re so beautiful, Crowley. I was being serious when I said that I feel blessed to be in your company.’ 

Crowley sunk with a whine, snuggling against his side. They hooked their legs over his hip, hiding their face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, and they felt small and soft and safe. He always made them feel so safe. 

‘...Love you,’ They whispered, forehead pressed to him. He scratched their scalp, sending shivers down the back of their head and spine. 

‘I love you with all my heart,’ Aziraphale said, pressing kisses to the top of their head. Crowley ran their nails down his bare side, watching light red lines rise on his skin. The angel made a small sound and pressed his cheek to their hair. With a smile, Crowley did it again, this time with more pressure. They reached round and drew lines down his back. 

The angel melted. With Crowley’s guidance he rolled onto his front, cheek pressed to a pillow as Crowley straddled his thighs. They leaned over his body, drawing lines down his soft back. They alternated between sharp and light, heavy and soft. 

They were struck by how beautiful he was. He sweet curls tousled, his gentle sighs, and the deep red lines on his pale skin. A work of art. 

Crowley leaned down, lips by his ear, ‘Angel, do you want me to fuck you?’ 

Aziraphale reached back to grip their knee, and breathlessly whispered, 'Yes.' 

Crowley kissed between his shoulder blades, hands resting on his sides. They helped him roll over. His curls a mess, and cheeks flushed, he took their breath away. He was so soft and pink and warm. Crowley peppered his face with kisses, cupping his cheeks with both hands. 'You're so pretty!' 

They sucked on his neck, slowly working on the fly of his trousers. He moaned softly, hand in their hair. 

'Wait,' He whispered, brows notched. ‘I’ve changed my configuration.’ 

‘Oooh, fun!’ Crowley grinned, kissing his forehead. ‘Do you still want me to touch you?’ 

‘Yes,’ The angel blushed, blinking up at them with wide, sparkling eyes. ‘I just...thought I should tell you...?’ 

Crowley flattened their hands on his hips, gazing lovingly into his eyes, ‘You’re beautiful. In every way. I can’t hold a monopoly on interesting gender presentations,’ The laughed, then patted his side. ‘Now, let me see. I wanna have some fun with you.’ 

With their help, Aziraphale stripped the last of his clothing. They ran their long nails over his chest and tummy, drawing more lines over his pale skin. He writhed sweetly, covering his eyes with his arm as Crowley ran those claws along his inner thighs, forcing his legs apart. His new cunt was already wet and he sucked in a sharp breath ran their forked tongue up the length of his sex. With his thick thighs over their shoulders, Crowley took their time. They sucked at his skin, long tongue teasing. He gripped at the bedding, legs already shaking. The demon followed his cues, purring low in their chest. Every time they felt him heighten, felt his muscles tighten and his breathing hitch they pulled back just enough to keep the sensation at as much a constant level as possible. The poor angel cried out, shaking with pent up need. 

‘C-Crowley!’ He groaned, as once again the demon relented, shifting to slip their tongue inside him. He gasped, reach to grab their hand. With a smirk they gave in, pressing their free hand flat on his abdomen they focused on his sensitive clit. He quaked and shook, his wetness growing even more. 

Crowley pulled back, cleaning him up with a wave of their hand. He was flushed from neck to navel, sucking in air, eyes firmly shut. Cuddling up next to him, they circled one of his nipples with their claw, drawing a small whine from him. 

‘Darling,’ He whispered, wrapping his arm around them. ‘I can’t catch my breath,’ he laughed softly. ‘Goodness me.’ 

Pride bloomed in their chest, and Crowley hid their face in the crook of his neck, ‘Catch your breath, and I can do it again.’ 

Aziraphale gave a surprised laugh, ‘Oh! Honey, if you did that I might pass out.’ He kissed their hair, stroking their cheek, ‘Oh my goodness, you did very well – that tongue!’ 

Crowley wiggled happily, tongue flicking out with a playful hiss, ‘I do my bessst!’ 

The angel shifted position, rolling so he was above Crowley. Hands on his shoulders, they massaged his muscles, smiling as his eyes fluttered. With a deep kiss, he cupped them between their legs, chuckling softly when he felt their own wetness. His slipped his hand into their underwear, pressing two fingers deep inside them. Crowley moaned, arching their back, hips rising off the bed to press harder against his hand and body. 

Pinned down by his body and trapped in his kiss Crowley moaned and writhed. His fingers crooked inside them, thumb teasing their clit, sending sharp shock waves of pleasure. They clawed at his back, growling low, feeling their fangs growing once more. They broke the kiss, turning to bite their own palm. 

Aziraphale’s hand sped up, and soon Crowley was panting, hips rolling, legs wrapped around his body, drawing him closer. Muscles tightened, legs quivered, sweat made their body shine in the firelight. Eyes shut tight, sparks burst behind their eyelids. Crowley sobbed out his name as their climax hit. 

He eased them down, and carefully extracted their hand from their mouth. Crowley kept their eyes closed, still reeling, body fizzing. They felt him rub his thumb over their palm, easing the bite marks they knew they’d left. 

A small pang of embarrassment hit, and Crowley opened their eyes with a frown. They tried to take their hand back, but Aziraphale held them fast. He kissed the bite marks along their palm and down their wrist. 

‘My sweetheart,’ he cooed, kissing up to their shoulder and cheek. ‘We need to find something for those teeth of yours.’ 

‘...Sorry,’ Crowley frowned, suddenly feeling exposed. 

‘No!’ Aziraphale cupped their cheek, making them look at him. ‘Crowley, you don’t need to be! Don’t feel bad, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.’ 

Angel and demon tangled their bodies together, holding each other close. Crowley pressed their ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat, their eyes growing heavy. 

‘You don’t think it’s weird?’ They whispered. 

‘Not at all. It’s a natural inclination you have. We just need to find a safer way to explore it,’ he toyed with their hair. ‘The only thing that worries me is if you break skin and do some damage. We found out the hard way that I can’t heal you-’ Crowley winced then, snuggling closer. ‘So we’re going to have to find something. But,’ Aziraphale pulled back to smile at them, ‘That does mean that we get to experiment. And since you get a strong need to bite down while we’re making love,’ he heaved a dramatic sigh, ‘I’m just going to have to keep fucking you while we try out new things.’ 

Blushing bright red, Crowley covered their face with their hands, whining, ‘Fuuuuck!’ 

They felt the angel kiss their throat, his hand sitting low on their belly. ‘I’m looking forward to it,’ The angel said, yawning softly. ‘Rest up, my delectable serpent. We’ve got some work to do.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

The darkness was heavy. Aching. Aziraphale had slept again. It was the second time in a few months and he sure as heck was not getting used to it. He rolled over, reaching for Crowley – but found only the cold bedding. He frowned, willing his senses to return. 

A scent floated on the air. It wafted into the bedroom on a breeze. A mix of flowers, spring sunshine, and... caramelised strawberries in balsamic vinegar? Aziraphale forced his heavy eyes open. With his whole body feeling like it was made of lead, he extracted himself from the bedding, heavy quilts weighing him down. 

He tottered down the hall and poked his head into the kitchen. Crowley had their headphones on, the blasting bee-bop loud enough the angel could hear it from where he stood. They were dancing, head bobbing from side to side as they stirred something in a pan. The scent was amazing! He hid as they turned, singing softly under their breath. Heart fluttering, Aziraphale hurried back to the bedroom. 

He had to get dressed! 

Pawing through his dresser he frowned at the linen trousers and waistcoats. Overcome with a desire to be soft and light, the angel changed. 

Now feminine, Aziraphale pulled out her special dress. She placed the box on the bed, lifting the lid with care. With gentle hands she lifted the tissue paper, beaming. She layered two petticoats – one white and one a softer blush pink – over a slip and a pair of silky unders like little shorts with lace around the cuffs. She fastened stockings to the hanging garter clips. Over all of this she wore the dress. It nipped in at her waist, a beautiful, light blue floral dress from the 1950s. 

She fluffed her hair, growing the light white curls till they sat in a bob by her ears. Aziraphale ran her fingers through, so the curls formed into soft waves. Then she looked at her newly acquired make up. Sick of her using theirs, Crowley had taken Aziraphale into town to buy her own supplies. With a soft brush the angel added rouge to her cheeks and the tip of her nose, also adding a dash of what the lovely girl at the shop had called “highlighter”. 

Aziraphale picked up the liquid eyeliner and frowned. She wanted a flick. Those cute little flicks that always looked so elegant but she was nervous. This was new and fun but... she put the black tube down with a sigh. Last time she tried, while Crowley was out, Aziraphale had ended up looking like a raccoon. The lines were too thick, or too thin and wobbly, or didn’t match and went in different directions. When she blinked on her last try, smudging the make up across her lid she had tossed the thing across the room in a huff. 

For now, she settled for a bit of brown eyeliner, mascara, then soft blush pink lipstick. She added a final dash of freckles across her nose, cheeks and exposed shoulders, then put on her glasses. Kitten heels slipped on, she gave her petticoats a final fluff before trotting out to the kitchen. 

‘Good morning, Crowley,’ she trilled in a singsong, coming to stand in the doorway. ‘That smells scrumptious.’ 

Crowley looked up, apron askew, long hair falling every which way. They wore a masculine body, their shirt buttoned almost to the throat, sleeves rolled up. Big, yellow eyes scanned her, blinking. In one hand they held a steaming pan. 

The demon let out one long, appreciative whistle. Then cocked a lopsided grin, ‘Well, hello beautiful!’ 

Colour rose on her cheeks and she waved a hand, ducking her head. With doe eyes she looked at them through her lashes, ‘Oh, hush you.’ 

All the windows were open, the front door propped open with a shovel. Muddy boots sat on the front step. And outside, with a large open umbrella was a small round table. A white table cloth fluttered in the morning breeze. Flowers sat in a vase, condensation rolling down the glass. A large jug of juice beside the vase. Aziraphale took it all in with open mouthed awe. She turned to her partner, ‘Did you do all of this?’ 

‘Yeah,’ came the shy reply. Crowley cocked their head, putting something on a plate. ‘Go sit outside.’ 

‘Is this...all for me?’ 

‘Go sit, Angel.’ 

Legs crossed at the ankles, Aziraphale poured herself a glass of juice. She craned in her chair, trying to peek but Crowley had shut the kitchen curtains. Snake! She huffed softly, but grinned. Her heart fluttered. She smoothed out her dress, hands in her lap. She bit her lip, running a hand through her soft hair. What was her darling planning? 

Tea cups rattled as Crowley came out. They carried a tray with a teapot, cups and a plate of deliciously smelling food. Aziraphale perked up in the chair. 

‘Do you need a hand?’ she asked as Crowley set the tray on the table. 

‘Obviously not now,’ the demon laughed. They placed the plate in front of her. 

Pancakes. Big, fluffy, perfect pancakes with the warm caramelized strawberries she’d smelled before. There was a dollop of yogurt, and grated flakes of chocolate! She wriggled in the chair, clapping, ‘Oh! Crowley! You made this?’ 

Their looked up from pouring the tea and nodded, ‘Yeah. Picked the strawbs this morning.’ 

She lost it. Aziraphale jumped up from the table and threw herself at Crowley. They yelped but caught her, laughing. Sweeping her into their arms they stepped back, spinning her with shocking ease. Skirts swirling, Aziraphale landed on her tiptoes, arms draped over their shoulders. 

‘Darling,’ she cooed. ‘What’s the occasion?’ 

Crowley pressed a kiss to her nose, ‘No occasion, other than you deserving nice things.’ 

She squealed, turning to look at the table once more, the demon’s hands firmly on her waist, ‘You really did all this for me?’ 

‘Yup,’ they beamed, thin chest puffed with pride. 

Aziraphale hugged them, squeezing tightly. She nuzzled their chest, hopping on the spot. They laughed, gently turned her around and pushed her with a hand on the small of her back, ‘Hurry up, before it gets cold.’ 

To say the meal was scrumptious would be an understatement. Everything was perfect. And as she ate, Aziraphale kept noticing Crowley’s beautiful eyes on her. They would flick to her mouth when she licked sugar from her lips, or watch her fingers curl around the handle of the teacup. She could feel the waves of love coming off of them, tinged with their own kind of hunger. She blushed, feeling her stomach tighten. 

Slipping a stockinged foot from her shoe, Aziraphale brushed her foot along their ankle. Those big, yellow eyes that had been watching her fingers snapped up, eyebrows raised. Aziraphale sipped her tea nonchalantly, running her foot up under the wide leg of their trousers. 

‘Cheeky girl,’ the demon purred making her heart flip. They reached across the small table, two fingers under her chin to turn her head. She looked at them through her lashes, as they purred, ‘You’re real pretty, Angel.’ 

‘Thank you,’ she whispered. She felt so incredibly soft and spoiled, almost princess-like with this handsome creature taking care of her. Setting her teacup down she frowned, seeing the last of her lipstick on the rim. ‘Oh bother,’ she said, showing Crowley. 

They chuckled, ‘Down side to lipsticks. Why I prefer liquid ones, dries fast, stays a bit longer. Your makeup is really lovely though,’ they stood, carrying their chair over to sit beside her. 

Aziraphale bit her lip, ‘I wanted to do one of those little flicks,’ she motioned with her hand. ‘But they’re so tricky. You make it look so easy.’ 

‘I’ve just had more practice,’ they shrugged. 

‘You’re going to have to teach me, then,’ Aziraphale said softly. Crowley leaned in, kissing her softly, ‘Wait here.’ 

They hurried off, returning a moment later with a little black bag and a mirror. The demon turned her chair, Aziraphale yelping at the sudden movement. She gripped the edges laughing. With their chairs now facing each other, Crowley sat. They opened the bag, pulling out a bright red tube. Edging forward, they tapped her chin with a finger, ‘Lips open.’ 

Doing as she was told, Aziraphale parted her lips. She watched Crowley’s eyes as they worked. Their pupils were like slits, concentration making a notch in their brows. When they were done they made eye contact with her and those same pupils bloomed, wrinkles forming in the corners of their eyes as they grinned. They pressed a finger over her lips as if shushing her, then held it up, ‘No transfer.’ 

‘How clever,’ the angel smiled. ‘Does the colour have a name-’ fear sparked in Crowley’s eyes as they tried to grab the tube first – but the angel was quick. She held it up and gasped, ‘Goodness me!’ 

‘Yeah...’ 

‘A company really thought that was appropriate marketing? You didn’t do something cheeky with the label?’ 

Crowley laughed, ‘No!’

Aziraphale huffed, ‘Goodness gracious me! “Blow Job Red”? Honestly,’ she clicked her tongue, picking up the mirror. ‘Oh...it is quite fetching, though...’

‘Real pretty,’ Crowley purred, hand on her knee. ‘Can I do your eyeliner?’ 

She nodded. With gentle hands Crowley removed her glasses. How many times had she done the same to them? Those glasses they wore to hide from the world, their little shield. Their touch was delicate. They placed the glasses on the table. 

‘Can you lean forward, Angel? And close your eyes,’ They said while shaking a tube of eyeliner. She did, hands braced on their knees, eyes fluttering closed. 

They kissed her temples, along her forehead and cheeks, humming softly. Aziraphale giggled, scrunching up her face, ‘Crowley!’ 

‘Saw an opportunity and took it,’ They whispered, thumb stroking over her cheek. ‘Now hold still.’ 

Aziraphale leaned in, feeling every touch of their hand, their breath on her skin. Around them birds sang, the soft breezes flowing through the trees. It was perfect. Time stood still. 

‘Open your eyes,’ came a whispered voice by her ear. 

Crowley held up the mirror for her. The eyeliner was crisp and sharp. Subtle, not the large black wings Crowley sometimes did, but still striking. She felt beautiful. Aziraphale couldn’t stop looking at herself. She wrinkled her nose with a giggle, giving their knees a squeeze, ‘You did so well!’ 

‘Easy to do with such a beautiful model,’ they purred. ‘You look like a pin-up.’ The demon fluffed the bottom of her petticoats, laughing brightly. 

‘Oh, I don’t know about that,’ the angel blushed. 

‘You do! Got those killer curves, babe,’ Crowley gave a pointy toothed grin. ‘And those red, red lips.’ 

Aziraphale blushed even harder, ducking her head. This creature had her completely. She sighed, shifting from her chair to sit on their lap. Crowley drew her in, arms around her waist, her skirts like a cloud. 

‘Thank you for breakfast,’ she whispered, pressing her forehead to theirs. ‘It was magical.’ 

‘Glad you liked it,’ they sighed, eyes closing. They held her tight, pressing their face into the crook of her neck. Running her fingers through their hair, she kissed their forehead. Crowley sighed again, then patted her thigh, ‘Come on. I’ve got something to show you.’ 

Hand in hand they walked. Crowley led Aziraphale down the path, following the stone pavers curving around a small bank. Verdant and flush with life, the garden was stunning. She felt so at home here. Walking a step behind her lover, Aziraphale was at ease. Accepted. Her heart ached with how much she loved them, how much she wanted to hold them forever.

Crowley’s hand faded away, like smoke through her fingers. Their heavy snake body slithered through the tall grass and up onto a large sundial. They curled, head resting atop their coils. The sun made their scales gleam and they gave a proud huff. Near the dial was a swing seat, shaded by a young tree. 

‘I couldn’t sssleep,’ they said softly. ‘Ssso I got up and finissshed it in the night.’ 

Aziraphale folded her arms on the stone dial, kissing the top of their snout, ‘It’s beautiful.’ She ran a hand over their scales, feeling the warmth from the sun, ‘You picked a perfect spot.’ 

‘Ssssun!’ They hissed, coiling their body so their belly was exposed. They nuzzled into her hand, eyes heavy lidded. 

‘Are you tired?’ She asked, cupping their large head. 

They nodded, ‘But it’sss okay.’ 

With a careful hop the angel sat up on the stone. She kicked her shoes off, laying down beside them. It was not comfortable at all, and she leaned her head on their body, but it was nice. Hand stroking their side, she whispered, ‘Were you dreaming again?’ 

‘...Yesss.’ 

Crowley shifted, wrapping themself around her. A large portion of their body lay over her stomach, coiling down and looping their tail around her leg. Their head lay next to hers, their tongue flicking out to kiss her cheek. Stroking a finger up their snout and between their eyes, Aziraphale sighed, eyes closing. She was full and warm, Crowley’s heavy body weighing her down. 

‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ Aziraphale asked, turning to look into one large yellow eye. 

‘You already are,’ they whispered, pressing their snout to her forehead. ‘My girl....Ssso pretty and warm.’ 

Aziraphale giggled, one hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. ‘I love you, Crowley,’ she said softly, ‘You take such good care of me.’ 

‘You’re my angel,’ they sighed, coils tightening around her. With a low growl, the sound rolling through them like thunder, they purred, ‘Mine.’ 

The pressure surprised her, yet felt so right. ‘I am yours,’ she whispered. Her stomach tightened, heat pooling in her abdomen. She blushed, shocked at herself. Crowley must have noticed her uneasy shift, and their body changed, loosening. They were masculine once more, but seemed to stop shifting while mostly human-like, yet patches of scales still shone in the light, their eyes large and watching. 

Aziraphale slid off of the sun dial, leaving Crowley kneeling up there. With a quick wave of a hand she created a thick blanket with pillows. She sat, patting the soft space, ‘Come here.’ 

Crowley may have had legs again, but they moved so fluidly as if still a snake. With them in her arms, Aziraphale lay back, head on a pillow. The demon’s form shifted. They melded between human and snake, as if unable to fully be one or the other. A hand that lay on top of her own faded like smoke, only to return a moment later, black painted finger nails glinting in the sun. A leg lay over her skirts, sometimes becoming a heavy coil, then a leg, then nothing at all but the suggestion of a presence. 

‘You’re slipping,’ she whispered, cupping the cheeks of what was currently a snake. ‘You need to rest.’ 

‘I’m fine,’ they said, voice soft and airy. 

Aziraphale rolled over, cradling their body to hers. She held tight, forcing them to settle into their snake body. Crowley wriggled and hissed, pupils thin slits. ‘Crowley,’ She said, voice tender but strong. ‘You need to sleep. Your essence has got used to it. Your body needs to rest. I will stay right here with you.’ 

‘...I don’t want to dream,’ they whispered. 

‘But they’re just dreams, Crowley. It’s not real-’ 

‘Yesss, they are,’ Crowley growled low, body shaking with the rumbling sound. ‘You don’t dream. You don’t underssstand.’ 

Aziraphale winced, arms slackening, ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Crowley whined softly, pressing their snout against her cheek, ‘No. No don’t be. I am. I’m sssorry.’ The snake sighed, coiling over her once more. Tail tangled around her legs, they rose above her so they could see eye to eye, ‘You’re right. I do need to ressst. But not now. Later, yesss?’ 

Their forked tongue popped out and tickled the tip of her nose. Aziraphale giggled weakly, brows notched with worry, ‘Okay.’ 

‘Maybe...’ The snake hissed, ‘You could...dissstract me...’ 

Aziraphale rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue, ‘Oh, now honestly.’ 

‘I did sssome...Ssshopping, the other day,’ They continued, tightening their coils. Aziraphale made a small sound, hoping they couldn’t feel the heat that grew in her. ‘Got usss some...toysss and treatsss.’ 

'...What...What kind of treats?' Aziraphale asked, biting her lower lip. Crowley rumbled, tongue flicking to touch her cheek, 'Ssshould we have a ssshow and tell?'

The angel laughed, nodding, 'Okay. I have something to show you as well.'

Crowley perked up, snake head cocked to one side, 'Yesss?'

'Nothing like you're thinking,' She blushed, pushing their body off of her. 'It's for the new house.'

The snake hissed a laugh, rising to curl around her shoulders. She bundled their body in her arms, grunting as she got to her feet.

'You weigh a ton,' she grumbled, slipping her feet back into her shoes before padding back up to the house.

'You're ssstrong,' they hissed. 'Carry me!'

'I am!' Aziraphale laughed, lugging the snake up the small hill. Crowley's soft mouth nibbled on her ear. She whined, rolling her shoulder to dislodge them, 'You're tickling.'

Inside the cottage, Crowley slithered into the bedroom. Aziraphale picked up a folder from her desk, pulling cushions onto the floor for Crowley. She sat on the sofa; folder next to her. With a rustling of paper bags Crowley came back, jaws firmly clamped on their prize, head aloft. The angel laughed at the sight, reaching out to tickle under their chin, 'You look like the cat that got into the hen house.'

Crowley dropped their bags, stretching their neck out for her to scratch. They hummed, lolling onto her lap, belly exposed. 'Well, now you definitely look like a cat,' She laughed, both hands massaging their soft under-scales.

'Can I be blamed,' they asked, shivering happily. 'When you handsss are ssso good?'

'You're just trying to steal my body heat.'

'Ssso what?' They rolled upright, and tapped the folder with their nose, 'What'sss thisss?'

'Ah! So,' Aziraphale flattened the folder on her lap, opening it. 'The internal walls are going to be ready for the painters very soon, and I thought it would be prudent for us to start thinking about colour schemes sooner rather than later.' She ran a hand over the pages, 'I was thinking of warm colours, a little earthy?'

Crowley rose up, a cushion hugged between two coils of their large body, peering at the swatches, 'I do not like yellow.'

'There's no yellow on the page, dear.'

The snake frowned, peering closer, 'What's that, then?'

'The colour is called "Afterglow" and it's a light, warm toned brown-'

'It's yellow,' Crowley shook their head, 'Muddy brown yellow. Like...vom.'

Azirapahel scrunched her nose up, taking the swatch off the page, 'Well okay then, thanks for that, now that's all I'm going to be able to think about.'

Crowley nuzzled her knee, 'I like...the redsss. And the brownsss. They're warm. But...'

'What?' She held their head in her hand, thumb running over the soft pad scales around their mouth. 'It's a bit...dark. Like the bookshop. It's nice, and warm because of you but it...um...' They sighed, 'I'd like some softer colours, to catch the light.'

Aziraphale nodded, 'Okay. What about I use these lovely reds for my study and the library, and we use-' she flicked to another page, this one showing softer, more muted greys and blues - 'Something like these for the more communal areas?'

Crowley nodded, catching her finger with their mouth. Their tongue flicked against it, tickling her. 'Maybe,' they said, releasing her finger, 'We could add an...acccent wall? Of bright coloursss. Or wallpaper? I sssaw, on the telly, sssomeone with a wall painted like monssstera.'

Aziraphale looked at her finger, running her thumb over where they had touched her, a small smile on her lips. Crowley bit her knee with a huff, jolting her back into herself, 'Hmm? Oh! Yes, yes that sounds lovely. I like that. What would you like in your study?' 

The snake sunk to the ground, rolling on the cushions, 'I would like... White wallsss, and basskets hanging from the ccceiling and a ssslab of marble on the window ssseat. To catch the sssun.' 

Slipping the pen out from the holder, Aziraphale made notes, humming softly. As she wrote she barely noticed the shift of her petticoats. That was until a soft, scaled mouth gently caught a garter on her thigh, giving it a cheeky flick. 

Aziraphale yelped, slamming her legs closed. Crowley squawked, thrashing as their neck was trapped between thick thighs. 

‘Get out from there!’ The angel shouted, smacking the snake’s head with the folder through her many layers of fluff. Crowley flopped onto the floor in a daze. Aziraphale swung her legs up onto the sofa, cheeks and ears burning red, ‘Crowley!’ 

‘What?!’ 

‘You fiend! You can’t just snake up a lady’s skirts!’ 

Crowley rolled upright, eyes narrowed, ‘Why?’ 

‘Because, you absolute pervert, it’s unbecoming,’ She hugged her knees, frowning. ‘And weird. To do it as a snake. Isn’t it?’

‘Isss it? I ssstick my head up your skirtsss when I’m perssson-ssshaped,’ Crowley said, picking up one of the bags. They coiled up on the other side of the sofa, dropping the bag on her lap. Aziraphale eyed it, then looked at Crowley, ‘What’s in there?’ 

‘Toysss,’ they hissed. ‘Open it.’ 

Gingerly Aziraphale opened the bag. Inside was a collection of tall boxes. She pulled one out, frowning at the packaging. It was pink. Very pink. She read the words, ‘Oh...Oh my! And they call this a wand?’ She turned the box over, ‘Rechargeable – that’s a nice touch.’ She giggled then, pawing through the rest of the bag. Everything was some shade of pink or white. There were all sorts of items with very silly names. The “rabbit” caught her attention, as did the very pretty glass length that was barely even phallic shaped. It had a little heart at one end. 

Crowley nibbled at her ankles, clearly nervous. She reached down, stroking their head, ‘What’s in the other bag?’ 

The snake hooked their tail through the handles, lifting the bag for her to take. Aziraphale blinked. It was decidedly less pink. More black and leather. She pulled out a leather collar with silver spikes. Laughing she coaxed Crowley closer, fastening the collar around their neck. The snake smiled, as much as a snake could, a shiver running over their scales. 

The next item was a thick length of rubber held between two circles of metal and a leather strap that fastened with a buckle. She cocked a brow at Crowley. 

‘I thought,’ They said, chin on her knee. ‘That I could try biting that. I want sssomething to really sssink my teeth into.’ 

Aziraphale swallowed, turning the gag over in her hands, ‘Why do you like to bite?’ 

They blinked, head to one side, ‘I don’t know. It jussst...feelsss good. I like the pressssure of it, feeling my fangsss deep in sssomtheing.’ 

Ears burning red, and stomach flipping, Aziraphale whispered, ‘Bite me, Crowley.’ 

The snake pulled back, shifting to become mostly human-shaped again. The collar still around their neck, Crowley placed their hands on her knees, ‘Angel? Are...are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.’ 

She gazed into those big worried eyes and sat up. Pushing the bags onto the floor, Aziraphale took their hands in hers, linking their fingers, ‘I want to know what it feels like. A proper bite. You’ve done all those quick nips, but...’ She chewed her lip. ‘I want to know.’ 

‘But what if you hate it?’ They said, brows pulled together. ‘I might break your skin, and then...that’d be bad, wouldn’t it?’ 

‘Maybe, maybe not,’ She shrugged. ‘And if I hate it, then we’ll know not to try it again. I just...want to know. If it’s something that feels good for you, then we should try it out. You have my permission, Crowley.’ Leaning back on the sofa, Aziraphale pulled them down over her. Her skirts puffed around them like a cloud. 

They kissed her. Soft to start, then with growing confidence. She gave them all control. Aziraphale ran her hands through their long hair, down their back. Their tongues met and both moaned softly, hands roaming each other. She felt her skirts shift, a hand running up her thigh. Careful hands unclipped her garters, pulling her unders down and leaving her stockings to roll down to her knees, her petticoats hiding it all like a secret. 

Crowley pulled back, hurriedly working on their fly. Aziraphale smiled, closing the space between them. She straddled them, magicking away their uncooperative clothing. Crowley laughed, the sound shifting into a groan as she rose up, skirts lifted as she positioned herself in their lap. Slowly she sunk onto them, hands on their shoulders to steady herself. She breathed out a moan, forehead touching Crowley’s. She shifted her grip, grabbing the back of the sofa and began to roll her hips. 

She hadn’t fucked in this position before. Her legs quivered, and her rhythm was slow, but she felt so good. Crowley leaned back, their throat exposed, their hands bunched in her skirts. It was like she was putting on a show, just for them. Aziraphale kissed their throat, giving a breathy laugh. She somehow felt both in control, and yet like the demon had her in the palm of their hand. She wanted to give them everything. Let them have their way. Let them bite her. To feel those possessive coils tighten around her again. 

‘Crowley,’ she whispered, lips by their ear. ‘I’m yours.’ 

Strong thin arms wrapped around her. In a flash of movement Crowley had her on her back on the floor. They braced themself with an arm above her head, their other gripping her leg hard. The angel cried out, feeling her body tighten and ache for them. She clung to them, hands clawed in their shirt along their back. Their bodies rocked together, panting, sweating. Every kiss Crowley landed on her neck, her shoulder, she expected fangs a moment later. Her expectations rose, bringing her arousal with it. 

Crowley growled, a low and rumbling sound, sucking on where her neck and shoulder met. Then fangs sunk into her skin. She gasped, a silent cry, her hands clawing hard into their back. It hurt. It burned. Tears welled behind her closed eyes, but she urged Crowley on. She pressed her body to theirs, the mix of sensation intoxicating. Crowley pulled back, panting, running their tongue along their bite before kissing along her neck and throat to bite down on the other side. They bit as soon as her climax hit, whole body shaking with the intensity. 

She faded. Somewhere, miles away, Crowley was whispering by her ear. Hands stroked her hair, her face. She was lifted into the air – but she didn’t really notice. Aziraphale floated out of herself, warmth spreading through her whole body. 

Water? She blinked, brows furrowing. The world slowly twisted back into focus. She was in the bath. There were bubbles and dried lavender. A tender hand stroked her cheek, pressing something cold to her lips. Water. A glass of water with ice cubes. She sipped, blinking at the shadows in the dark room, the blinds pulled to keep out the sun. She turned, and smiled. 

Crowley sat on a cushion beside the tub, hair tied back into two pigtails brows heavily notched. They ran a cool flannel over her face, pressing kisses to her temple. 

‘Crowley...’ She whined. They cupped her cheeks, hushing her, ‘Angel, you’re safe, I’ve got you.’

She smiled with a weak nod, ‘I know.’ She touched their cheek with a wet hand, ‘Crowley?’ 

‘Hmm?’ 

‘How did it feel?’ She asked softly. ‘Biting me?’ 

They swallowed, folding their arms on the edge of the tube, chin on top, ‘Good. Amazing, actually. How,’ they swallowed again, ‘How was it for you?’ 

‘Painful,’ she admitted. They winced and she hushed them, toying with the ends of a pigtail, ‘Intense but in an oddly good way. I liked it. I certainly cannot do it every time. Or even every month. But...occasionally, should the mood take me...I could definitely let you do that again,’ She smiled. ‘I liked having you in control.’ 

Crowley kissed her, warmth spreading through her. They helped her get out and dried off, wrapping her soft, naked body in a blanket. They carried her to bed, an act that surprised Aziraphale. She always thought she would be too heavy, her large body too much. But Crowley carried her bride style, over the threshold of their bedroom. They tucked her in. 

The angel watched them get changed into just a pair of shorts. They sat on the end on the bed, braiding their hair. On her beside table there was another glass of water and a plate of cheeses, strawberries and crackers with chutney. Her heart fluttered. That demon certainly took good care of her. 

Crowley crawled into bed beside her, an arm over her shoulders as they drew her to their chest. They pressed their cheek to her hair, and she listened to the beating of their heart and the slowing of their breath. Crowley was asleep in minutes. Aziraphale let herself doze, running a finger over the healed bite marks – she frowned. They had healed already? She looked up at Crowley’s soft, sleeping face and sighed. It was unfair. That they could heal her, but she couldn’t heal them. A spark of anger bloomed in her gut and she hugged them tighter. Her love burned furiously, wings blooming from her back. She draped her wing over them, hiding the afternoon sunlight from their pale face. Her perfect love. She would do anything for them, anything they asked. But for now, her task was simple. She held her love as they slept, ready in case they needed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

Crowley slept for the rest of the day. At 7pm, in true spring fashion, the weather turned. Rain poured, hammering on the tile roof. Aziraphale extracted herself from the bed, padding naked into the rest of the cottage. The air was chill on her bare skin, bumps rising. She closed the windows, frowning at the table outside. The plate and cups were overflowing with rain, the table cloth soaked. Oh well, that'd be a job for tomorrow -

A crash came from the kitchen. Aziraphale turned. A man, clad in all black and holding one of her brass antique candlesticks stepped out of the kitchen. Angel and human gawked at one another. His hand moved to his side as if reaching for a weapon. Aziraphale screamed – then exploded.

The very foundations of the cottage shuddered. Blinding light scoured every corner, no shadows remaining. The man screamed, cowering, arms over his head.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT! PUT THAT BACK! Aziraphale boomed, a thousand wings and eyes burning with righteous flame. IT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU.

The antique clattered to the floor. The human shook violently. HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME, Aziraphale snarled. She would have had her hands on her hips, if she had either hips or hands. YOU NEED TO RETHINK YOUR LIFE PATH, DEAR BOY, THIS REALLY ISN'T ON.

'I-I'm s-sorry!' The man wept.

I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY BUT REALLY, YOU NEED TO GET OUT. THIS IS MY HOME. MY SANCTUARY. AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT THREATENED. NOW GO! The earth cracked, a clap of thunder and fire and strength barely contained. The man fled out the open door. It slammed shut behind him. 

CROWLEY! HELP! Her voice cracked through the air. Slowly, her feet returned. Aziraphale landed light footed, hands over her face. She forced her lights back and sobbed, sinking onto the floor. She barely heard Crowley running down the hall, talons clicking on the wood. They fell to their knees beside her, pulling her into a rib crushing embrace.

'Babe!' They rubbed her back. 'What happened?'

'There w-was a man!' She sobbed, curling against them. 'We left the door open, and he broke in! He saw me naked!'

Crowley snarled, head whipping round to glare at the closed door. 'Come on,' they said, helping her to her feet, hands tight on her. Her crying eased, heart beat returning to normal. It was then she got a proper look at her lover. 

Scales covered their body, their claws long, black and glinting. Ears pointed and twitching as they listened for any sign of the intruder. Their wings were out, the black feathers all standing on end. She blinked – they had a tail. it swished along the floor, twitching like an aggravated cat. She stroked their hair, cooing softly. They must have been startled, to have cobbled their various forms together in such a manner. 

She allowed them to guide her back into the bedroom. Aziraphale stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. Her eyes were golden. And not constrained to her head. They covered her wings, three pairs growing from her back. Eyes covered her shoulders and chest, all different sizes and molten gold.

Crowley settled her on the bed, then went to the window. 'I'm gonna go have a look around,' They said. Aziraphale hugged herself, watching the demon clamber out into the rain. Knees pulled to her chest, she soothed herself with deep breaths, jolting when she heard Crowley's claws skittering over the roof.

Aziraphale got dressed. She pulled on a long skirt and heavy jumper, shaking her hair out. She climbed back into bed, small hiccuping sobs shaking her. Blankets over her knees, hugging a pillow to her chest, she waited. Every gust of wind, every smack of a branch on the roof or window sent a bolt of fear through her. 

It was another 40 minutes until Crowley returned. Aziraphale heard them shake themself dry like a dog, claws clacking. Crowley crawled up onto the bed, moving muddy hand over muddy foot, ears twitching at every sound.

'I could see car tracks,' They said softly. 'But I could only smell one human. Bastard ran over my tulips.' Crowley sunk onto the bed beside her, pressing a kiss to her lower most wing.

'I got such a fright,' She whispered, hugging her knees. 'I hate this. I hate feeling like someone was able to just...get in. This is our home!' Tears threatened to fall again. She turned her head away, rubbing her main eyes with the back of her hand. '...I'm sorry...'

'Why?' Crowley asked, sitting up. 'You've done nothing to be sorry for.'

Aziraphale shrugged, 'Yeah, I guess. I know it's not rational but...I feel awful. I was so loud-' she blinked, looking at them. 'I didn't wipe his memory! He's going to know!'

Crowley hushed her, stroking their hands over her wings, her hair and cheeks. They pressed kisses to her eyelids, including the ones on her chest and shoulders, 'No one will believe him if he tells. He won't believe it himself. You're so powerful, Angel,' they cooed. 'You kept us safe.'

'...Did my light reach you?' She asked, lip trembling. Crowley frowned and nodded, shifting to show her their back. Across the lower part of their spine the skin was raw, red and raised. A harsh splattered mark against pale skin. 'I was coming down the hall to find you. I heard you scream,' They sighed, looking at her over their shoulder, 'I ducked into the hallway cupboard right when you lit up.'

Aziraphale buried her face against her arms, letting herself fall sideways onto the bed. Crowley whined, draping themself over her, 'Don't be sad. You don't need to be. Are you scared?' They asked, brows notched, 'I'll go patrol again! Make sure no one is here-'

'No!' Aziraphale grabbed their wrist before they could slither off the bed. She pulled them close, 'Don't go back outside. It's raining. You'll freeze.'

'...How can I fix this?'

She sighed, grip moving from their wrist to their hand, 'I don't know. Maybe you can't.'

'What if I made pancakes?'

'...With chocolate?' 

Crowley ushered her into the living room. They tossed blankets at her, wrapping them around her shoulders, pinning her wings to her back. They crouched down in front of the telly, fussing with something.

'What are you doing?' Aziraphale asked.

'Putting on your movie.'

'What?' She chuckled softly, the TV screen flashing into life. Crowley perched beside her, snake like tail coiled over her lap. She reached down, running a hand over the smooth scales. Music filled the room. She gasped, 'It is my movie!'

With a happy squeal, Aziraphale snuggled into the blankets, curling up on the sofa as Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers came on screen in beautiful black and white. Crowley pressed a kiss to her forehead before padding away. "Top Hat" was her favourite. As Crowley cooked, Aziraphale sung along, dazzled by Ginger Rogers' movements.

Halfway through the film Crowley returned, a plate of pancakes in hand. They poured them both some wine, and curled beside her.

'Isn't she dreamy?' Aziraphale sighed.

'A real stellar gal, that's for sure,' Crowley yawned, legs tucked up under themself. As soon as she finished her pancakes the demon wriggled in under her blankets, snuggling close. The pair lay down together, Aziraphale's arm around their waist. She kissed the back of their head with a sigh, breathing in the scent of mud and rain in their hair. 

'You're freezing,' Aziraphale tutted, rubbing their arms. 'Why didn't you say something.' 

'Shh, movie.' 

'Crowley!' 

They laughed, cuddling up, 'Hey. Chill out. I'm fine, you're fine. We're fine. Warm and fine,' They yawned again, arm folded under their head. 

Aziraphale kissed the top of their head, nuzzling their hair, 'Are you going to have another snooze?' 

'Nah. Don't wanna leave you on your own.' 

Aziraphale hugged them tight around the middle, burying her face in their hair, 'Darling?' 

'Hmm?' 

'You're the best,' tears welled in her eyes. Her chest tightened, breathing getting harder. 'You've always looked out for me.' To the tunes of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Aziraphale pulled the blankets down over her head, and cried. She held her love so tight they couldn't move, her face buried against their hair. Crowley made a small sound, gripping her forearms, stroking whatever skin of hers they could reach. 

'Course I have,' They said. 'What else am I gonna do?' 

'You mean the world to me, Crowley,' She sniffled. Her arms slackened, and Crowley turned as much as they could, pressing their forehead to hers.

'Hey now,' They whispered. 'I've got you. You're okay,' They nuzzled their nose to hers, smiling weakly, 'I love ya, babe.' 

With a wet laugh, Aziraphale kissed them, hands slipping down their back. Crowley hissed softly, guiding her hands down to their arse, 'Mind the back, Angel.' 

Aziraphale blinked, then sighed sadly, 'Oh right. The burn...' 

'Come on now,' Crowley huffed, sitting up. 'Don't be sad. Let's do something fun. Distraction.' 

‘Like what?’ She asked, rubbing her eyes. 

Crowley gave a toothy grin, ‘I’ll paint your nails! And play with your hair. Hey!’ they leaned in, clasping her hands. ‘Let’s be girls. Let’s have a girly sleepover like we’re in a movie. We’ll play loud music and watch rom-coms.’ 

Aziraphale stood with them, letting Crowley pull her around into an embrace, one hand on her back, the other holding her hand as they swayed her. Crowley hummed by her ear, voice softly singing, ‘We are strong, no one can tell us we’re wrong. Searching our hearts for so long -’ Here they stepped back, twirling the angel before pulling her closer and continuing. ‘Both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield -’ 

‘- 13 going on 30?’ Aziraphale laughed. 

‘One of the best movies!’ Crowley grinned. ‘Best sleepover scene ever. Come on babe, what do ya say?’ 

The angel cupped their cheeks, gazing deep into their eyes. Centuries of longing, or love and need had all been directed at this one bubbly fool in front of her. Whatever fears she had, she knew, deep down, that Crowley would always be there. ‘I say,’ she said softly. ‘We should play dress ups.’ 

Crowley beamed, ‘Fuck yeah!’ 

As Crowley sidled back to the bedroom, Aziraphale grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer. She carried two bottles of wine under her arms. Her wings had eased away, as had her extra eyes. Aziraphale hadn't gone full angelic fury in a vey long time. She had forgotten how it felt, to course with that much power. She was NOT a fan.

Nail polish bottles littered the bedding. Crowley smirked as she entered, yanking a wine bottle from her.

'Now that's more like it!' They grinned. They had feminized their body, their hips broader, waist slimmer. They were shirtless and unabashed by their exposed breasts. But the rest of their form stayed the same. The wings, ears, tail – all of it remained. Aziraphale leaned against the dresser watching Crowley uncork the bottle with their teeth and smiled. Leaving her ice-cream tub there, she moved to her lover, hands on their slim waist.

Crowley hissed, writhing against her cold hands, 'Angel! No!'

She didn't stop. Aziraphale pulled them into an embrace, kissing the lobe of their ear. Crowley twisted with a whine, chugging the alcohol directly from the bottle. Her hands warmed on their skin, and a moment later the demon was pressing themself against her, humming happily as she nipped their neck. Swinging an arm around her neck, her fiancé angled their hips against hers, back arched.

'Temptress,' Aziraphale growled, giving their backside a smack. Crowley snickered, poking their tongue out, ‘What colour you gonna paint your nails?’ 

‘I think,’ the angel mused, looking over the bottles. ‘I want to match with you.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Crowley picked up the black polish, rolling it between their hands. They sucked in a big breath, eyes wide, ‘Oh! Oh, babe! Babe!’ they hopped on the spot, ‘Lets swap!’ They grinned, eyes narrowing. ‘I pick your dress up.’ 

Aziraphale laughed, putting the polish bottles back into the small bag. She sat, legs crossed, ‘Okay – but paint my nails first. And bring the ice cream over!’ 

Tub open between them both, Crowley took her hand in theirs. With her free hand, Aziraphale spooned ice cream, watching as her nails were gradually painted. She held up the spoon for Crowley, who hummed happily at the taste. When they finished, Aziraphale waved her hands in the air, trying to get them to dry faster. 

‘You should get dressed first,’ She said with a cheeky smile. ‘Since I’m wet – Don’t say it!’ She wagged a finger at them. 

Crowley dissolved into hysterical laughter, arms clutched to their stomach, ‘I didn’t say anything!’ 

‘You were going to!’ 

The demon blew a raspberry at her, ‘You got a dirty mind there, girl.’ They groaned as they got to their feet, leaning back to stretch. Something in their body crunched as they moved, ‘God, I’m old.’ 

‘Falling apart,’ Aziraphale teased. 

They flicked her ear, moving to the wardrobe, ‘What should I wear? A jumper?’ 

The angel snorted, ‘You always wear my jumpers. You should...Oh! Wear a gown!’ She sighed dreamily. ‘Something diaphanous and soft.’ 

‘Fine, but you’re gonna be skimpy,’ Crowley snickered – then whipped their head around with a snarl. More rain and wind crashed outside. Crowley jolted out of the room, wings hitting the walls as they stormed out into the rest of the house. 

Aziraphale yelped. She got up, chasing after them. ‘Crowley!’ she called, their tail the last thing she saw as they slipped out the front door again. ‘It’s just the wind!’ 

So much for a distraction. The angel stood in the doorway, arms folded, heart hammering in her chest. Rain hit her bare feet, the hem of her skirt damp and heavy. She waited. Aziraphale stood in the doorway, waiting for Crowley to come back, and all the while the heaviness in her stomach grew and grew. It was like a knot. A rock. A little dark pit of sadness. 

A dark form emerged from the garden, sheepish and drenched. Aziraphale turned on her heels, head down, arms folded as Crowley came back inside. 

‘Go straight into the shower,’ She snapped, pointing down the hall. ‘I’m going to bed.’ 

‘You don’t wanna join me -’ 

‘No!’ she stomped her foot, tears in her eyes once more. ‘No, I don’t. I want tonight to be over. I want you to stop running outside like some deranged guard dog and I want to feel safe in my own home again.’ 

Crowley was silent and it deafened Aziraphale. Her own words rattled around in her mind, splintering her heart. 

‘I’m sorry...’ she whispered. 

Crowley drew themself up to their full height, wings flaring. ‘You’re upset,’ they said, swallowing hard. ‘I get it. I’ll...go dry off.’ They stalked past her – pulling a wing in close so they didn’t brush against her. The bathroom door slammed shut, the latch clicking into place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

It was drizzling. The sky was heavy and dark, and matched Crowley's mood. They spent hours painstakingly healing their tulips. They knelt on the sodden earth; hands buried in dirt as they whispered softly to their charges. Magic stitched strands of matter back together. Crowley breathed new life into them and separated the dead from the dying.

'Poor bastards,' They muttered, water dripping off their cap and soaking their shirt. 'You weren't half bad.'

Dead plants were taken to the compost heap and given an unceremonious burial toss. 'To the worms with you,' The demon said by way of send-off.

Crowley dumped their gardening supplies by the front door, but instead of heading inside they made their way along the boundary. They spent the afternoon carving sigils into the wooden fences. Dragging their black claws over each post, pouring small curses and intents into every stroke. Now, if someone entered uninvited, they would find themselves inexplicably dizzy and ill, and stumbling back from whence they came. 

While humans were not allowed unless invited, Crowley made sure the fine print accepted other creatures – badgers, foxes, any kind of bird or cat. The nice ones, that still may destroy their tulips, but not out of malice. And certainly, wouldn't destroy the sanctity of their home.

Crowley trudged back to the cottage in the early evening, soaked to the bone. They wiped their feet on the door mat, stalking into the house. Aziraphale sat at her desk, her back to them as they entered.

'Kettle's on,' she called, not looking up.

'Thanks,' Crowley sighed, walking straight through to the bathroom. They sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for the shower to heat up. Peeling off their sodden clothes, the demon climbed into the tub, letting the shower hit the top of their head. They hugged their knees to their chest, eyes closed. Hot water poured down their back and hair, dirt swirling down the drain. Slowly, Crowley dragged their nails through their hair, pulling strands loose from their knots. Every movement was heavy, like their body weighed a thousand tons.

Crowley climbed out of the shower, drying themself with a giant red towel. They padded silently to the bedroom, closing the door with a faint click.

Aziraphale had been unintentionally banned from the bedroom. After her outburst, Crowley had gone to bed alone. The angel had come in at some point, but they didn't roll over to greet her. Crowley had wrapped their wings around themself, hiding their tear-streaked face from her and pretended to be asleep. She stroked a hand over their wing with a whispered, 'I'm sorry,' before leaving them alone. Aziraphale stayed in the living room.

When they woke in the morning Crowley carried the tub of melted ice cream into the kitchen, pouring it down the drain. Aziraphale was sitting at the table, book in front of her, tea cup in hand. She looked up at them, brows raised, hopeful. But Crowley had simply stalked outside into the rain and tended to their garden.

The words "deranged guard dog" rattled through their skull all day. It brought back memories of darkness and crawling and hissed insults from a thousand voices overlapping until it felt like their skull would explode. 

They were exhausted. 

Crowley climbed into their unmade bed, a nest of self-pity and hurt. They watched the rain run down the window panes as the twilight waned and gave way to night.

They slept. It was dark, and fitful, but they slept. They dreamt of crowded halls, grasping claws. Screaming, crying. Laughing. Twisted teeth and spit and a dry thrum of fetid, pulsing air. They dreamt of a world with no light, no plants, no true life. And they were in the middle of it, all fear and fangs. Wishing – praying – to one day see the stars again...

Construction woke them. Crowley crawled out of bed; the sun jarringly bright. Wrestling their body into a long dress that made them feel like Stevie Nicks, Crowley pulled on a pair bike shorts underneath and thick, wool socks. They stared at themself in the mirror, pulling random waves of hair up and pinning them. Sunglasses and shit-kicker boots on, they stalked outside.

Aziraphale was with the builders, her hands on her hips. The builders and she were looking at plans, paper flittering in the breeze. The new house was almost complete. At least, the outside shell was. Crowley stopped on their walk up the drive to check the tulips. The flowers were already mending, and whispered a reverential thanks to the demon. Crowley snarled; teeth bared. Sawing grated on their nerves, the builders shouting and blasting music. It wasn't bad music, but different builders played their own radios, the cacophony too much. Too close to their dreams. 

Crowley slammed the gate shut and walked. They kicked clumps of dirt and gravel along the road. Wild flowers and grass tufts lined the worn path beside the asphalt. Birds sung; a light breeze lifted the hem of their dress. Crowley walked until they couldn't hear the construction. They walked until the sun baked their skin, and sweat beaded on their brow.

They stopped and sat under a tree, looking out at a field of sheep lazing in the sun. Big stupid white and black mounds of fluff. Crowley leaned against the trunk, eyes closing. Then they heard a small bell ring, followed by a crash and screams. They jumped to their feet, hurrying further down the path to investigate.

Two kids lay in a heap, a bicycle lodged in a pothole. The smaller of the two, a young girl who couldn't have been more than 5 sat on the verge sobbing. She clutched her knee, blood pouring out. The older child, a boy of 11, sat beside his sister, pale with panic.

'Hey,' Crowley jogged over. 'You crash?'

The boy looked up, frowning. Suspicious. He nodded. Crowley crouched down, 'Where are your adults?'

'At home,' the boy said.

Crowley clicked their tongue, 'What's your name?'

'Kyle.'

'I'm Tony, you got a phone?' They asked. Kyle shook his head. Crowley pulled out their own, tapped in their pass code before passing it to the boy, 'Here. Use mine, call home.'

They sat down beside the young girl, while the boy called his parents. 'Hey, sweetie,' They whispered. 'My names Tony. What's yours?' 

'...Kayla.'

'Hi Kayla, that looks sore, can I have a look at your knee?' The young girl flinched and Crowley held up their hands. 'It's okay, I don't have to. I promise not to touch. I'm just worried you might have got some dirt or rocks in. Can I have a look?'

Kayla nodded, sniffling. Crowley carefully looked at the graze. It was deep, and there certainly was dirt caught in it. They clicked their tongue, 'Oh wow. You're going to have a pretty cool scar from that.'

'...I am?'

'Yeah! You should come up with a story to tell people. Everyone is gonna want to know how you got it,' Crowley smiled.

The girl looked up at them, 'What kind of story?'

Crowley made a show of thinking, rubbing then chin and humming, 'Let's see...it's gotta be real good. What if...you fought a dragon? That had three heads and six legs!'

'...And polka dots?'

'Yeah!' Crowley beamed and the little girl giggled.

'Ma’am?' The boy returned. 'Dad wants to talk to you.'

Crowley took the phone. The man on the other end sounded flustered, but grateful and asked them to stay with the kids till he got there. Once off the phone, Crowley tapped in another number.

The call was answered after the second ring, Aziraphale's panicked voice crackling over the line, 'Crowley! Are you okay-'

'Angel, I need you to come find me. Bring the first aid kit. I've got some new friends who need our help.'

Aziraphale appeared a few minutes later, bag in tow. Crowley could smell the miracle around her, like a faint cloud of perfume. She wore her masculine slacks and waistcoat, hair pulled back with a delicate pin. She stopped when she saw the kids.

Crowley smiled sadly, 'This is my wife. She's going to hang out with us while we wait for your dad.'

The young boy looked between Crowley and Aziraphale and instantly seemed to relax. He gave them a knowing little smile. The angel crouched down beside them all, handing Crowley the bag.

'Um...Hello,' she said weakly. 'Had a wee bit of a tumble, did we?'

Unzipping the bag, Crowley looked to the boy, 'Do you want me to have a look at any scrapes? How are your hands?'

'I'm okay,' he said, hugging his knees. 'Just look at Kay.'

Crowley nodded, turning their attention to the girl. 'Okay, dragon hunter, can I have a look at your legs again? I can put some stuff on it that'll help keep it clean. I promise you, it won't hurt and I won't do anything without your permission.'

‘Okay.’

'Dear girl, would you like to see a magic trick?' Aziraphale peered over Crowley's shoulder. The little girl nodded. 

With a touch of actual magic to keep her calm and the angel pulling coins out of her ears, Crowley tidied up the little girl's grazes. They carefully covered them with a pad, then patted her arm, 'There we go! All nice and clean -'

A car pulled up nearby and two men climbed out. One, Crowley realised must have been who they spoke to on the phone. The fathers scooped up their kids, Aziraphale helping get the bike onto the rack. After a flurry of thanks, an offer to come round for dinner and an exchange of phone numbers, the family drove off leaving Crowley and Aziraphale alone. 

Crowley crouched down, tidying up the first aid kit. 

'...They were lucky you were out for a stroll,' Aziraphale said softly. Crowley felt her eyes on them, the heavy pressure of her. They shrugged a shoulder, 'Sspose so.' 

They walked. Angel and demon walked in silence back to their home. After a while Aziraphale spoke again. She sighed, 'I forget sometimes, how well you handle children. You've always been much better at it than I.' 

'Yeah? I just like 'em.' 

'It's been so long since I've seen you in action,' she said. Her fingertips gently brushed against the back of Crowley's hand. They reached for her, weaving their fingers together. Crowley lifted her hand to their lips, eyes half closed as they pressed a longing kiss to her warm skin. 

The angel shivered, taking her hand from them to wrap her arm around their waist. She held them tight, giving them a squeeze, 'I am so sorry, Crowley.' 

'I know,' they whispered, unlatching the gate to their drive. Crowley winced as the sounds came back, the harsh metal on metal and blasting music. Aziraphale held them a little tighter, 'Let's go inside.' 

The angel must have worked something over the cottage, Crowley realised, because as soon as the pair stepped inside the noise level dropped considerably. Crowley flopped down onto the sofa; eyes closed. The world grew darker. The demon opened one eye to see Aziraphale closing the curtains. She stood behind them, hands on their cheeks, 'My little star, you care so much.' 

She gently took their glasses away, hands coming back to stroke the pale skin of their throat. She leaned down over them, arms crossed over their chest, temple to temple. 

'I set up some wards,' Crowley whispered. 'Yesterday. Nothing can come onto our land uninvited. Except foxes, and like...ducks n' shit. No people.' 

Aziraphale made a sound of acknowledgement, taking in a shaky breath, 'Good idea, dove.' 

'...I still love you,' Crowley said. 'You know that, right?' 

'Yes!' Aziraphale hugged them, kissing their cheek. 'I know, my dove. I can feel it. All the time,' she winced then. 'I also could feel your hurt.' 

Crowley shifted from her grip, turning to kneel on the cushion. They crossed their ankles, hands on the back of the sofa, 'Hey, look. Yeah, um...' They scrunched their face up, looking away, 'I think uh...What was said the other night...I think it just...made me remember stuff from like...before...us? Like the concept of us and the arrangement and like...having to go back to uh...the “office”.' They reached for her, toying with the cuff of her sleeve, 'That's...also...what I've been dreaming about recently. And I don't like it. I don’t...I don’t want to go back -' Tears pricked their eyes. They swallowed, trying to keep their voice calm. 

'My sweet, sweet wee star,' Aziraphale cooed, holding their face in her hands. Crowley tried to turn away as tears fell, but she held them fast. Kissing their forehead, the angel wiped their tears away with her thumbs. 'Sweetheart,' she cooed. 'You're so powerful, you're safe. We're safe. You're keeping us safe.' 

Crowley sniffled, laughing weakly, 'Hey...Isn’t that what I said to you?' 

'And you were right. We're both keeping each other safe. We're on our side, remember?’ She smiled then, lighting up Crowley’s whole world. They wrapped their arms around her shoulders, burying their face in the crook of her neck. ‘You’re loved,’ Aziraphale whispered, rubbing their back. ‘I’ve got you.’ 

Crowley sucked in a hard breath, raked with silent sobs. They climbed onto the back of the sofa, holding the angel so tight, so ferociously she stepped back. With an arm under their backside, her other around their body, she lifted them easily. Aziraphale carried them to the bedroom, settling them down in their mess of blankets. She untied their boots, setting them aside before taking off her own shoes. Crowley rolled into their side, arms tight around their middle. Their chest heaved with struggling breaths, their body shaking. 

‘A-Angel,’ they reached for her as she climbed onto the bed. ‘I c-can’t breathe!’ 

‘Yes you can,’ she said softly, laying down in front of them. ‘You’re okay. Darling,’ she pulled them close, stroking their hair. ‘Listen to me: you will never have to go back. Ever. I will not allow it.’ 

Crowley clawed at her waistcoat, shaking, sobbing. She whispered soft words they couldn’t hear, her lips pressed to their temple. She stroked their hair, their back. Soothing. It was so soothing. Her scent filled them, her perfume sweet and warm. There was a sternness to her when she spoke again, ‘Little star, my dove, I vow that I will never let anyone force you back there. You are safe. We don’t have to do anything we don’t want to. We’re making our own life.’ 

Their breathing eased, and slowly words came back. ‘I hate that...that I keep dreaming of that place. Of what is was like – just...hands, everywhere. And shouting and so much anger. Dark. It was always so dark and stunk,’ They gave a small, sharp laugh but there was no joy in it. ‘I hate it. I want to forget.’ 

With a knuckle under their chin, Aziraphale tilted their head up so their eyes met, ‘Maybe one day you will. Maybe you won’t. Either way, I will be here. If you dream of that place, I will be there every time you wake up. I will always be here to hold you.’ 

Crowley kissed her. It was wet and salty and clumsy. They cried against her lips, tangling their legs with hers. They needed to be close, to press themself against her, to remember she was real, to feel the thrum of life and love. They needed to feel her. 

Aziraphale responded with soft, slow touches. Her kiss was firm and tender, her hands on their cheeks. She wiped their tears with her thumbs, breaking the kiss. ‘Shh, my love,’ she whispered, pressing them back on the bed. ‘I’ve got you.’ 

‘I love you,’ Crowley blurted out, a hand in Aziraphale’s curls. They dislodged the pin and it landed with a soft plomp on the bedding. Hair free, the angel’s curls captivated Crowley. They twirled a finger around a ring of hair, feeling the softness. 

‘And I love you,’ Aziraphale whispered, kissing them behind the ear. Crowley shuddered, eyes fluttering closed. Thumb running over their lips, the angel kissed down their neck. Each press of her lips sent warmth through Crowley. They shivered, covering their face with their hands. 

Aziraphale nuzzled their neck, resting her chin on their chest, her hands on their ribs. Crowley took their hands away, looking deep into her eyes. ‘...You’re my person,’ they whispered, brows pulled together. 

‘I am,’ she said in return, laying with her weight on them, pressing them down. 

‘I don’t mean to be so sad,’ Crowley said, averting their eyes. ‘Everything just gets so much.’ 

‘I know,’ Aziraphale sighed, running a finger up and down their sternum. 

Crowley shivered, biting their lip, ‘I wish I could shut my brain up sometimes.’ 

The angel simply hummed, pressing a kiss to their sternum, sending a wave of warmth through them. Crowley ran their nails over the nape of her neck and back of her head, scratching lightly. She chuckled softly, rising up above them so they were eye to eye. 

‘Crowley,’ she whispered, pressing a kiss to the corners of their lips. ‘Would you like me to try and help with that?’ 

‘How?’ They breathed, a hand resting on the small of her back. She smiled, the lines on her face taking their breath away. ‘I can help you feel good,’ she whispered, nibbling on their ear lobe. ‘Would you like that?’ 

Crowley chewed their lip, eyelashes brushing their cheeks as they blushed and whispered, ‘Yes.’ 

Her kisses weren’t fire or lust. They didn’t burn them, or make them ache. Aziraphale was tender and slow. She knew their body so well, and found their every weakness. With a miracle they were both unclothed, the angel’s soft chest pressed to Crowley’s. Her fingers trailed over their nipples, their ribs, along their throat and cheeks. She sucked on their skin at pulse points and hushed them when her fingers touched between their legs. 

Aziraphale poured her love and devotion into every touch, savouring it. And Crowley was lost to it all. They sighed her name, kissed her soft lips as they moaned and she quietened them with a tender, ‘I’m here. I’ve got you. My love. My star.’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's have some shameless fluff after a couple of heavier chapters, I think!
> 
> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

How could one being be so beautiful? Crowley pondered this as they dozed on Aziraphale's bare chest. He was so handsome, and soft. Strong, and good, and silly. He shone in the sun like he was spun from white-gold. They lazily ran their nails through his chest hair, rising and falling with his breaths. Morning sun fell across their naked back, his arm around them. He scratched along their scalp, making their spine tingle as he read. Crowley listened to the turning pages, his little sighs as they dozed blissfully.

The bedroom was full of boxes. The angel had begun to move more of his things in. ‘Better to have it all here before the painters are done, dear boy, that way we can just hop right on over!’ he had said. Aziraphale had stacks of boxes in the hallway and living room too. Crowley, in contrast, had one bag of clothes and a box of shoes. He was such a hoarder. 

Aziraphale shifted. Crowley frowned, eyes firmly shut. They heard the book be placed on the bedside table; the metallic clink of his glasses being set down. Hands cupped their cheeks, squishing their face and making them pout. Aziraphale chuckled. 'Darling,' He cooed. 'It's time to get up.'

'Noooo!' Crowley escaped from his grip, rolling away onto their side to burrow under the covers. Aziraphale followed. He wrapped an arm around their middle, pulling them firmly against his naked body. He rubbed his cheek against their shoulder, his stubble rough on their skin. His fingertips tickled down their side and hip. 

'Angel!' They jolted, involuntarily pressing their backside against his hips. He grunted, hand firm on their side, holding them. Crowley stilled, biting their lip. Slowly, they drew their knees to their chest, turning to peek at him over their shoulder. They blinked up at him, a picture of wide-eyed innocence.

Aziraphale caught their earlobe between his teeth, his hand pressing against their stomach. Crowley made a small sound, trapped as he kissed behind their ear. 'Dear boy,' The angel purred, breath hot on their skin, his voice gravelly with want. 'We really should be starting our day.' 

Crowley hummed, arching their back. They brushed harder against him with a dramatic yawn. 'Oh well, if you really want to get out of bed -' They went to sit up, but Aziraphale's arm held them fast. 

'I think we can start our day off another way,' he whispered, nibbling on their ear again. Crowley smirked, stretching their neck for him, his tongue tasting their skin. His hand moved slowly, stroking down their abdomen to rest at the base of their cock. With a whine, Crowley hugged a pillow, nuzzling their cheek against it. They hid behind their hair as the angel's delightfully nimble fingers trailed back over their hip to their arse. One finger, then another, pressed into them. They laughed softly, burying their face in the pillow with a muffled, 'Oh fuck...!' 

Aziraphale carefully manoeuvred his arm to lay between their shoulder and crook of their neck, bracing himself against them. 'Is this good?' He asked, kissing their hair. 

Crowley bit back a moan, laughing breathlessly, 'Fuck, yeah, babe, it's real good.' They reached round behind themself, touching his hip. They could feel his hard cock pressed against their back. Fuck, they wanted him so bad. His slow, achingly perfect fingers eased out of them. Crowley groaned at the absence, gripping his hip desperately. They needed him. Their whole body sung for him to fill them, push them, take everything they had. 

With a hand under their thigh, Aziraphale lifted their leg, angling their body for himself. His cock filled them slowly, the hedonist no doubt taking his time to savour the feel. Crowley bit the pillow they hugged, eyes fluttering shut. He moaned into their hair, growing still. 

Crowley rolled their hips. They used his grip on their thigh as purchase, arching their back and grinding against him. Aziraphale gasped, tightening his grip on them. He pressed harder, pushing them further into the bedding so they now lay almost completely on their front. They felt so small. How did he do that? How did he make them feel cradled and small and so fucking good? 

They buried their face in the pillow, both arms hugging it tight. They muffled their cries of pleasure, their rhythm faltering as their climax grew. Aziraphale took over. He rocked into them, his strength unabashed as his thrusts made the bed shake. Crowley grinned, clawing at the pillow, head thrown back. Their skull connected with Aziraphale’s chin. He grunted, hand coming up to gently angle their head down. ‘Careful, darling.’ 

Crowley winced, ‘Shit, sorry!’ They panted, stomach coiling with pent need, ‘Fuck, babe, I think I’m close!’ 

Aziraphale kissed the back of their shoulder. They felt him smile against their skin, ‘Then let go, my love.’ 

Eyes unfocused, toes curling, Crowley came. They spilled themself onto the bedding, cock aching from being pressed into the sheets. Their hips bucked, bringing Aziraphale’s climax to a head. He filled them, the heat of their bodies too much. Crowley cried out into the pillow. Throwing their arm back, they gripped the angel’s side, claws catching on his skin. 

Together they slowed, and eased themselves apart. Crowley again groaned at his absence. They would never get used to it, the constant need and ache for him. They adored it. They rolled over, hooking their leg over his hip, pulling Aziraphale into a lip crushing kiss. His lips parted in a gasp, and Crowley growled happily. They both shuddered as their sensitive bodies pressed together.

Claws dragging down his back, Crowley followed the curve of his spine down to his arse. They grabbed him hard, relishing in the fullness. He moaned into the kiss, grabbing a handful of their hair. He tugged, forcing their head back. Their grip on him slackened. Now the only thing on their mind was his hold on them. 

‘Crowley,’ Aziraphale growled, nipping at their throat. ‘I’m going to go have a shower.’ 

‘...Want company?’ 

The angel chuckled, ‘Always.’ 

Crowley sat on the edge of the tub. Water pooled around their feet. They sat with their chin in their hands, watching in wide eyed awe as Aziraphale washed himself. Water ran down his curves, over rolls, his belly and arse. Crowley’s eyes followed droplets and bubbles as they travelled over his strong, thick thighs. They adored every inch of him. They wanted to lick and kiss and bite every centimetre of his skin. Trail their fingers over every bump. 

They stood, wrapping their arms around his middle. Aziraphale leaned back into the touch, humming. Steam swirled around them both. 

‘Angel?’ Crowley whispered, cheek pressed to his shoulder. 

‘Yes, dear?’ 

‘Can I wash your hair?’ 

Aziraphale cooed, giving their forearm a squeeze, ‘Okay!’ 

Crowley stood, stroking their hands through his wet hair. They grabbed his shampoo, lathering the angel’s soft curls with the softly scented mix. With tender hands they guided the water, one hand on his brow to protect his eyes. Aziraphale had a hand on their waist to steady himself. His thumb stroked over their skin. They pressed a kiss to his cheek, arms around his shoulders. 

‘Let me return the favour, dove,’ Aziraphale turned them, so the water hit their back. He combed his fingers through their hair, tilting their head back. Crowley held to his shoulders, letting the water cascade over their hair. He massaged their scalp, getting the product down to the ends of their long hair. It was his shampoo. Their lungs filled with the smell of his soap, the touch of his hands. He was in their hair, on their skin. The intimacy intoxicating. 

The pair dried off with fluffy towels, Crowley wrapping theirs around their shoulders, hugging themself tight. They were so happy. 

Crowley stepped over the angel’s boxes of stuff, picking up their bag and dumping it on the bed. Aziraphale got dressed, and pressed a kiss to the top of their head, ‘I’m going to pop the kettle on, would you like a cup of tea?’ 

‘Yeah, thanks babe,’ Crowley beamed up at him. The angel cupped their cheek, kissing them softly. Towel slipping off their shoulders, Aziraphale ghosted his hands over their chest. Crowley leaned back on their hands, the angel leaning over them so as to not break the kiss. He stroked their ribs, fingers trailing over old scars and marks. Crowley felt a slight pang in their chest, old memories filtering in. They tangled a hand in his damp hair, pushing the thoughts aside. The angel pulled back. He sighed, forehead to theirs. 

‘Get dressed,’ he whispered, thumb stroking their cheek bone. ‘Don’t take too long, my star.’ 

They swooned when he left, hugging themself. They sighed dreamily, eyes closed. Warm sun dried their hair. He made them so giddy! Butterflies tussled in their stomach, goosebumps on their skin. 

Crowley dug into their bag of clothes. Unlike Aziraphale, they actually liked to be in style. They had only kept a few items from the more fun decades. The demon grinned, leaning off the bed to shout down the hall, ‘You know what, babe? I think the 1960s were some of my best fashion years!’ 

‘Your hairstyle said otherwise, darling!’ Aziraphale laughed. 

‘How DARE you!’ 

‘Teas up!’ Aziraphale called, his laughter barely stifled. 

Crowley huffed. The angel was going to be in for a shock. From their bag they pulled out a red and black checker print mini skirt with a long sleeved black turtle neck. They gave themself breasts to fill it out, and pulled on a pair of thigh high black stockings, the skirt barely covering the bands. Crowley slithered off the bed, rummaging in their box of shoes. They just KNEW they’d kept them – Aha! – victory! The demon zipped up a pair of black heeled go-go boots. They pulled their hair into a high ponytail, then grabbed their make up bag. Sitting on top of one of Aziraphale’s boxes, Crowley gave themself the classic Twiggy look, really accentuating their lower lashes. They smirked at themself, winking at their reflection. 

With bold steps, Crowley sauntered into the living room. Aziraphale sat at his desk, surrounded by his stuff. He held a note book in one hand, reading the label of the nearest box. He wrote something down. Crowley poured themself a cup of tea, making sure to do so as loudly as possible. Aziraphale did not turn around. They frowned. 

‘How’s your sorting going, handsome?’ They purred, leaning against the kitchen door frame, striking a seductive pose. 

‘Oh, it’s fine. Actually, darling,’ he half turned, not quite looking at them and waved a hand at a pile. ‘Could you bring me the top box over there? I think it’s got my ledger in it.’ 

Crowley rolled their eyes, ‘Yeah, fine.’ They wandered over to the pile, bending down. A tea cup rattled, followed by a hushed, ‘Shit!’ The demon straightened, holding the box braced against their thighs and looked over their shoulder. Aziraphale’s cheeks were bright red as he hurriedly mopped up his desk. Crowley smirked. 

‘You alright, Angel?’ They asked, making their way over. They dropped the box unceremoniously onto the pile. Hands behind their back, they cocked their hip, head to one side, ‘Darling, what happened?’ 

Aziraphale looked up at them with wide eyes. He took them in, eyes trailing from the top of their head to the tips of their boots. He swallowed, ‘You uh...picked a very charming ensemble, dear boy.’ 

‘Oh, this old thing?’ Crowley waved a hand. ‘Just something I used to wear back in the day. Used to wear it to go clubbing.’ 

‘I see,’ Aziraphale couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Crowley grinned. 

‘So, you were looking for your ledger?’ They bent back over, side on to the angel, and really arched their back. They pawed uselessly through the box, humming. With a flip of their ponytail they turned back to him, pouting, ‘I don’t think it’s in here.’ 

‘Oh dear,’ Aziraphale tutted, shaking his head. ‘What ever shall we do?’ 

With an easy step Crowley moved to sit on his lap, arms around his neck, ‘It’s just so sad, I guess you can’t do any work today.’ 

‘I guess not,’ he hummed, toying with the hem of their skirt. ‘How have I never seen this before? It’s very...daring.’ 

‘We weren’t in the same scenes, babe,’ Crowley said. ‘Besides, you’re seeing it now.’ 

‘Indeed I am,’ he kissed their cheek, hand resting on their thigh. He followed the stocking right to where it met bare skin, and ran a single fingernail along the edge. Crowley bit their lip, stifling a triumphant giggle. 

‘You are very distracting today,’ Aziraphale purred, his arm around their waist tightening. Crowley raked their nails through his hair, admiring the fullness of his curls. He kissed down from their cheek to their neck, his palm firm as he massaged their inner thigh. Crowley moaned softly, head falling back. 

Aziraphale chuckled against their throat, ‘Now darling, are you to be so easily undone?’ 

‘Hey,’ Crowley laughed, tightening their grip in his hair. ‘I’m doing you a temptation.’ 

‘Of course you are,’ he snickered, hand far enough up their skirt now he could trace his fingertips along the edge of their underwear. He wrapped Crowley in his arms, sitting them on his desk. With both hands on their cheeks, he pulled them into a hard kiss, his tongue meeting theirs. 

Crowley clung to his shirt, moaning. Fire burned in their belly, their thighs tight around his hips. Aziraphale pulled back enough to open a drawer. ‘You know,’ He said. ‘We haven’t used those delightful gifts you acquired the other day.’ He pulled out the paper bags with a smirk. 

Excitement bloomed in Crowley, and they wriggled their hips, ‘Yeah?’ 

Aziraphale eased their legs off of him, and started laying out the toys. He placed the wand beside them, followed by the glass toy and the gag. Crowley picked up the wand, then blinked. The seal on the packaging was broken. 

‘Hey! Have you already used this?’ They asked with a grin. Aziraphale laughed, ‘No, darling. But I did read the instructions.’ 

‘Didn’t think it’d be that tricky.’ 

‘It’s not,’ He kissed their temple. ‘But I wanted to know about all the different settings. It’s quite a clever contraption. Have you used one before?’ 

Crowley blushed, ‘No. But the girl at the shop swore by it.’ 

‘It does seem to be designed for more...feminine anatomy,’ He said softly. ‘So maybe another time-’ 

‘I can change,’ Crowley said quickly. They blushed, ‘I mean...I’m interested in trying it and uh...you seem to wanna um...try it...on me? So like...I can...change up my body.’ 

Aziraphale kissed their forehead, stroking their hair, ‘Only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.’ 

‘I don’t,’ they whispered, cupping his cheek. ‘I’m okay.’ They closed their eyes for a moment, concentrating. Their body shifted, the tightness in their nethers replaced by a certain wetness. Crowley bit their lip, wrinkling their nose at their love. 

The angel kissed them. Slow this time, parting their lips with his thumb on their chin. He palmed their breasts, pushing them back on the desk. Crowley braced themself on their hands, gasping as Aziraphale’s hands came up under their skirt and hooked his thumbs into their underwear. They lifted their hips for him, the garment tossed aside. He picked up the wand, flicking the switch. 

It hummed into life. Crowley’s brows rose, and they chewed their lip. Aziraphale nuzzled into the crook of their neck, bringing the wand to gently press on their inner thigh. The vibrations made them jump. Aziraphale instantly took it away. 

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, turning it off, his hands on their knees. 

Crowley burst out laughing, nodding, ‘Fuck! Yeah, I’m fine, Angel!’ They covered their face with their hands, ‘It’s just a very new sensation. Good idea to uh...test it on my leg first.’ 

Aziraphale hummed, patting their thigh, ‘You know what, let’s change this up.’ He took their hand, helping them off the desk. He led them to an armchair by the fireplace. ‘If you would, please,’ He motioned for them to sit, before going back to the desk. 

Crowley did as they were told, crossing their legs, thighs squeezing against their pent up desire. They played with the end of their ponytail, heel tapping on the floor. 

‘My dear,’ Aziraphale said, pulling a foot stool and the coffee table over. ‘How much experimentation are you up for?’ He laid out the toys on the table, sitting on the foot stool. He unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs, rolling them up. His glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

Crowley melted at the sight. ‘What do you wanna do?’ they asked, leg jiggling. 

Aziraphale stroked their knee, smiling ever so sweetly, ‘We could play with restraints. I haven’t had you tied up for such a long time.’ 

They gave a small nod, ‘O-okay.’ 

With a tender touch, Aziraphale moved their legs. Crowley did not resist. They let him move them however he wanted. Their trust of him was unending. Their legs over the armrests, Aziraphale ran his hands over them, ropes forming under his care. They couldn’t move. Crowley tested the binds, giggling softly, ‘Wow.’ 

‘How do you feel about having your wrists bound as well?’ The angel asked, shifting forward to hold their hands. 

‘I like it,’ they said, gazing deep into his eyes. He lifted one wrist to his lips, breathing softly on their skin. A solid gold band encircled their wrist, not a seem or join to be seen. He lowered their arm to lay just above their knee, the band and ropes linking together. He did the same to their other arm. Crowley turned their head, pressing their cheek against their shoulder, sucking in a small, shuddering breath. 

Aziraphale’s fingertips brushed their jawline, followed by his warm kiss. ‘My dove,’ he whispered. ‘You’re safe. You’re loved. I’ve got you.’ 

Crowley turned their head, pressing their cheek to his own, eyes closed, ‘I know. I trust you.’ 

They didn’t open their eyes when Aziraphale stroked a fingertip down their nose. ‘Crowley,’ he whispered. ‘Would you like to be blindfolded as well?’ 

‘Yes,’ they said breathlessly. ‘I want that. How did you know?’ 

‘It was a guess more than anything,’ He chuckled, tying soft fabric around their eyes. He moved their head forward, and Crowley felt him shift their ponytail, keeping it free from the bind. ‘You just seem like you’re in that kind of head space. How does it feel?’ 

‘Good. Firm, like it ain’t gonna budge,’ they said. 

‘Perfect.’ 

His hands left them. Crowley could hear him doing something, and not knowing made their heart beat faster. Anticipation made them quiver. A thumb ran over their lips. Crowley opened their mouth, catching him between their teeth. They sucked, tongue pressed to the pad of his thumb. A kiss was pressed to their forehead, then trailed down to their neck. Teeth grazed their skin. Every touch was like cold burning fire and always a surprise. 

His hands disappeared again. Crowley bit back a whine, shifting against their binds. He palmed their breasts, rolling and pinching their nipples through their shirt. Instinctively they tried to squeeze their thighs against the heavy throb of need, but the barrier of armrest and rope only made that need intensify. They were so exposed, so at his mercy. 

Buzzing. Crowley’s whole body tightened at the sound. Vibrations pressed to their nipple. The sensation was dulled by the fabric, but that didn’t stop the feeling making them gasp. They arched their back into the feeling, back of their head pressed hard into the armchair. The angel ran the wand around one nipple, then the other. He was slow, pinching whichever nipple he wasn’t currently buzzing into oblivion. 

Crowley was a mess. They pulled against the ropes, nails digging into their knees. Aziraphale pressed the flat of his hand on their inner thigh. The vibrations moved down their stomach, missing their hips, to stroke down their other thigh. 

‘Angel,’ Crowley groaned, hands balling into fists. ‘Aziraphale, please...’ 

He kissed them, lips tender as he brought the wand to their cunt. Crowley near sobbed at the burst of feeling. They broke from the kiss, head falling forward onto the angel’s shoulder. He kissed their temple. ‘I’ve got you,’ he whispered. 

Fingers pressed into them. His hand rocked at a steady pace, filling them. Muscles clenched, and Crowley’s legs shook. They writhed, the ache building and building. They cried out, lips parted as they sucked in hard breaths. The angel hushed them sweetly, keeping his steady rhythm. ‘You’re doing so well, darling,’ he purred. ‘Don’t hold back.’ 

Crowley came undone. Crying out, legs shaking, the sensations overpowered them. They tried to buck their hips, breathing ragged and gasping. Wave after wave of intensity filled them till they couldn’t think of anything else. Skin on fire, whole body singing. The buzzing stopped, the sensations slowly eased. Aziraphale kept his fingers inside them for a little longer, drawing out the last of their climax. 

The binds disappeared and Crowley slumped in the chair. Magic cleaned them up, and strong arms bundled them in a blanket. Blindfold still on, Crowley was dazed and shaking. They clung to Aziraphale. He picked them up, turning, then sitting with them on his lap. He kissed their forehead, their hair, hands rubbing their back and thighs. 

‘Well done,’ he cooed. ‘You’re so good. So beautiful.’ Fingertips stroked their cheek, brushing loose strands of hair from their face. 

‘Aziraphale...’ They whined, burying their face in the crook of his neck. 

‘I’ve got you,’ he said, nuzzling their hair. ‘Well done.’ 

Slowly Crowley returned to themself. They nudged his jaw with their nose, nipping at his skin. ‘Hey,’ they whispered. ‘I wanna see you.’ 

The blindfold dissipated. Crowley blinked, rubbing their eyes with the heel of their palms. They looked at the angel, and blushed bright red, ‘So uh...that was something.’ 

He laughed, ‘Indeed it was!’ 

‘So...um...ten out of ten, Angel,’ they chuckled, nuzzling their nose to his. ‘You were so fucking good!’ 

‘Easy to be, when you’re so beautiful and...receptive,’ he purred. He stroked their hair, fingers running through their ponytail. He toyed with the ends, twirling their hair. Crowley laughed breathlessly, kissing him. ‘Angel...’ they purred, hooking their fingers in his shirt collar. ‘How can I repay you for your... Devine attention?’ 

Aziraphale chuckled, brows raising, ‘Are you up for it? You don’t have to-’ Crowley kissed him hard, hands clawing his shoulders. He laughed into the kiss, hands on their waist. 

‘I want to,’ Crowley whispered against his lips. ‘I wanna make you feel so good.’ 

They slipped from his grip, blanket falling onto the floor. Crowley knelt between his thighs, hands pushing his knees apart. They shifted forward, eyes locked on his as they undid his button fly. Aziraphale shifted, combing his fingers through his curls. He chewed his lip. Crowley eased his hard cock from his trousers, hand firm. They kissed the head, long, forked tongue running the length of him. They delighted in his gasps and sighs, hands balling on his knees. Slowly, Crowley took him in their mouth, starting shallow. With one hand they stroked his cock, tongue swirling around the head. 

‘Ah! Darling...’ Aziraphale moaned, reaching down to lovingly stroke their hair. Crowley growled, taking him deeper. With firm hands they massaged his inner thighs, feeling the fabric tighten as his muscles strained. 

Crowley picked up speed, eyes flicking up to watch his face. Aziraphale was flushed pink, and unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. He groaned, hooking one leg over the armrest. Crowley pressed forward, hand coming up to run through his exposed chest hair. They dragged their claws over his skin, finding his nipple. They pinched and rolled, drawing shuddering gasps from him. 

It wasn’t long till the angel was swearing under his breath, a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, grip tightening as his climax grew. He shuddered, hips rolling. Crowley kept working, drawing all from him. He moaned their name, gasping as they pulled back. They swallowed, sitting back on their knees with a triumphant smirk. 

Aziraphale slumped in the chair, laughing softly, ‘Goodness me!’ He fixed himself up, buttoning his fly back up. Crowley crawled forward, resting their cheek to his knee. They smiled up at him, eyes warm. 

‘Babe,’ they whispered, pressing a kiss to his knee. ‘I think I want a nap now.’ 

Aziraphale hummed, standing. He helped them to their feet, carrying them back to the bedroom. ‘Crowley,’ he said, setting them on the bed. He unzipped their boots for them, rolling their stockings down while Crowley undid their skirt and shed their top. ‘My love, is there anything you want?’

‘I dunno,’ they giggled, crawling up to the pillows. They settled down, hugging one to their chest. He sat beside them, gently taking their hair out of the ponytail. He fluffed their waves, chuckling, ‘You’re so beautiful.’ 

‘Hmm, I know,’ they teased, curling up with their head on his thigh. They yawned, his fingers massaging their scalp, ‘Angel?’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘You’re so fucking hot.’ 

‘...Thank you darling.’


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!

The sun was baking the world. Aziraphale’s head throbbed. A small breeze wafted in from the open front door. Crowley had been coming and going between the kitchen and the garden all day. When Aziraphale had stopped his work to have lunch, the dining table was covered in flowers and herbs. A large wicker basket sat in the middle. The stove was covered by boiling pots. And all Crowley could say, in a slightly feral manner as they waved two handfuls of mint was, ‘GLUT!’ 

The house smelled amazing. 

Tossing his pen down onto his work, the angel groaned. He rolled his shoulders, and rubbed his temples. Taking off his glasses, he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He was having one of those days. Nothing bad in particular happened, but nothing seemed to be right. He knew he just had the morbs and it’d pass, but right then he was feeling down. He sighed, kneading his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

A plate clinked on his desk. As Aziraphale lowered his hands a curtain of red hair fell into his vision. Crowley kissed the top of his head. He could smell earth on them. 

Aziraphale wrapped his arm around their slim waist, tucking his head under their chin. He could smell the sun on their hair. There was dirt on their bare knees, on their denim shorts and black singlet. Crowley didn’t move form his embrace. They let him hold on for as long as he needed. When he did eventually let them go, Aziraphale looked down at his desk. 

‘Oh! Darling,’ he gave their arm a squeeze. There was a hot drink in the middle of the plate with cut up bits of strawberries bobbing. He could smell lemon and honey on the steam. Around the cup were four chocolate biscuits, between each biscuit was a sprig of lavender. 

He sipped the drink, humming, ‘Crowley, my love, this is delightful.’ 

Crowley moved and stood behind him, hands stroking through his hair, ‘Good. You looked like you needed a lil pick me up.’ Their hands ran down the sides of his neck to his shoulders, rubbing softly. 

‘I have a head ache,’ he sighed. ‘It’s hot, and I can’t get my thoughts sorted.’ Aziraphale turned in the chair, arm draped over the back, ‘Thank you.’ 

Crowley pouted at him, cooing as they peppered his face with kisses, ‘Poor Angel.’ They ruffled his hair, with a sigh, ‘I’ll see what I can do to fix this. Come outside when you’re done, babe.’ 

Aziraphale sipped his drink and ate his biscuits, feeling lighter. He sighed, getting himself a glass of water before heading out. He padded down the garden, the grass soft under his feet. He found Crowley crouched in a bed of flowers, their bare feet covered in dirt. They moved around awkwardly, not breaking from their crouch. On the grass was a blanket covered in pillows. 

The demon stood with a groan, knees creaking. ‘Have a sit, Angel,’ they said, nodding to the pillows. He did, tucking his legs under himself. Aziraphale watched them work, secateurs poking out from the back pocket of their jeans shorts. All this time in the sun and they hadn’t tanned. Instead Crowley’s arms and body were covered with freckles. Freckles upon freckles, like galaxies on their shoulders and biceps. Their muscles were ever so slightly more defined with all the manual labour, though they were still slight. 

They rose again, pulling their hair up into a messy bun, exposing their sweat lined neck. With a quick miracle, Aziraphale produced a large pitcher of water, unmelting ice bobbing and clinking. He held up a glass to them with a smile. 

Crowley bowed their head, as if doffing an invisible hat in thanks. They sunk down beside him. Bits of plant matter and dirt ran up their bare legs. Aziraphale reached up, gently plucking a leaf from their hair. Crowley leaned into the touch, their expression soft. 

The angel’s fingers lingered, sweeping a loose tress behind their ear. He traced his fingers down their temple, down over their cheekbone and nose. Freckles dusted their face, in small clusters and collections. The tip of their nose was red from the sun. 

Aziraphale leaned in, pressing his lips to their cheek, eyes half closed. Their scent was strange. A mix of mint, lavender, cut grass and sweat. Crowley sighed softly, rubbing his back. 

‘Your garden is beautiful, my dear,’ Aziraphale whispered. 

‘Thanks,’ Crowley shrugged a shoulder. ‘The willow tree gave me lip this mornin’ but I gave him a right bollocking, so he knows who’s boss.’ 

‘I see,’ Aziraphale chuckled. His head gave another throb and he frowned, rubbing his temple. 

Crowley kissed his head, nuzzling him, ‘Pop your shirt off.’ 

Aziraphale spluttered, ‘Excuse me?’

Setting their cup down, Crowley shifted, and reached for the buttons at his collar. ‘Shirt off, wings out, babe.’ 

The angel didn’t pull back from their touch. He let his lover ease his shirt off him, then his singlet. Aziraphale formed his wings, the heat of the sun warming his back. 

‘Lay down,’ Crowley said softly, guiding him. Aziraphale lay on his front, arms folded beneath his head, a pillow tucked under his cheek. 

‘What are you doing?’ He asked. 

‘Grooming,’ Crowley said, hands on his shoulders. ‘You’re all stiff and tight. You need to chill out.’ 

They started running their fingers lightly over his skin. Staring at the flower bed, the angel sighed, resting his chin on his arms, ‘What were you making? In the kitchen?’ 

‘Mint oil. Lavender oil. Maybe. I’m trying it out. If all else fails,’ they leaned in and kissed behind his ear. ‘Mimosas?’ 

Aziraphale laughed, reaching down to his side, giving their leg a loving squeeze, ‘I think we should do that anyway.’ 

‘Ah, see, that’s why you’re the brains.’ 

Crowley’s fingers got firmer. They found points just below the base of his skull, and kneaded. Aziraphale’s eyes closed instantly and he sighed. 

‘How’s the pressure, Angel?’ 

‘Perfect...’ 

Aziraphale shifted only to hug the pillow and rub his cheek on the soft fabric. Crowley kneaded and stroked his muscles from the base of his skull to his hips and lower back. They found every knot and point of tension, easing it all away. He was so relaxed he almost fell into a doze. He wasn’t exactly half asleep, and he was fully aware of his surroundings, but it was like his awareness was slightly to the left of his body. 

His feathers shifted. Aziraphale sucked in a small breath. Crowley’s fingers moved under his feathers, finding the muscles beneath. They worked their way around the large flight feathers, to the soft down underneath. One hand left him, and Aziraphale heard Crowley snap their fingers. A moment later a something with soft, thin bristles moved along the down feathers. 

‘What is that?’ he asked. 

‘A paint brush,’ Crowley chuckled softly. ‘I’ve found they’re great for getting up into wings. How does it feel?’ 

‘Amazing,’ Aziraphale sighed. ‘I...I can’t remember the last time someone else preened my wings.’ 

Crowley hummed, pausing their work to kiss between his shoulder blades. A wave of emotion hit Aziraphale. The warmth from the massage and the sun filling his heart with love. His brows furrowed, and he hugged the pillow tighter. His lover tenderly returned to their work. Each brush and touch sent tingles up and down his whole body. 

‘Are you comfy?’ Crowley asked. ‘How’s your head feeling?’ 

Aziraphale smiled to himself, ‘I’m very comfortable, thank you. I feel lighter.’ 

‘Good.’ Crowley continued, working all the way down one wing, then moving to the other. 

Aziraphale lost track of the time. He fell into a world of softness, of touch and warmth. His chest tightened with emotion and love. Safety. Tender care and love. He fell in and out of consciousness and each time he stirred Crowley was there. They kissed his eyelids, stroked his cheeks, his hair and wings, whispering soft temptations till he fell back into that quiet space in his body. When he eventually opened his eyes again the sun was setting. A blanket draped over his shoulders. 

Groaning, Aziraphale went to sit up. On his hands and knees he looked for Crowley. They sat nearby, chatting to a basil plant. They were still in their singlet and shorts, but now had a tartan wrap around their shoulders, hair still piled on the top of their head. They turned, spotted him and rose. 

Crowley instantly settled beside him, hands stroking his hair. They kissed his forehead again, eyes closed, ‘Are you good, babe? You cold?’ They tucked the blanket further around his shoulders, trapping his wings close to his back. 

‘I’m fine, darling,’ Aziraphale said softly. They met his eyes – then frowned. 

Crowley sat back on their haunches, one hand patting their hip pocket. ‘Uh...hey, um, I’ve got something for you.’ 

‘Oh?’ Aziraphale watched them, a strange feeling in his chest. Crowley nodded, shaking their hands and plucking at the wrap. 

‘Yeah, uh, ssso. I wanted to get you sssomething, becaussse, like...we’re uh...clossse to moving into our new placcce, and we have the cottage and garden and thingsss and uh...well...I know we’re engaged but like,’ they pulled out a small velvet box and Aziraphale’s heart stopped. ‘But like, we don’t have any ringsss. Ssso I um...went and got you sssomething.’ 

Crowley opened the box and gently took his unresisting hand. Cool, gold metal slipped onto his ring finger, and Aziraphale stopped breathing. He looked to his hand, the gold band glinting. There was a small engraving, no stones, but when he looked closer he saw the engraving was a constellation. 

‘It’sss the ssstars. The closssessst alignment I could work out to when we...uh... met – NGK!’ 

Aziraphale pounced. Forcing Crowley flat on their back, he kissed them hard. Tears streamed down his face, hands clasping at their singlet. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, Crowley returned the ferocity, shaking with emotion. The angel and demon’s tears mixed on their cheeks. 

Breaking the kiss, Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheeks, wiping their tears away with his thumbs. They stared wide eyed up at him, startled, lips parted as they panted. 

‘D-darling,’ Aziraphale sobbed, rolling onto his back, hands over his eyes. ‘You blow me away.’ 

Crowley stroked his wing, laughing softly, ‘Sss not like we weren’t already doin’ this.’ 

‘But you got me a ring!’ Aziraphale held up his hand, admiring how the ring glinted in the setting sun, ‘How thoughtful.’ 

‘Ah, husssh,’ Crowley snickered, leaning over him, haloed by the twilight sky. ‘Silly old sod.’ 

Aziraphale held their cheek, gazing adoringly into their eyes, ‘You’re beautiful. And so kind. I love it, Crowley. The ring is perfect.’ 

Crowley wrinkled their nose, averting their eyes. Long lashes brushed their cheeks. He brought them back down to kiss, shifting so they were the one laying on the pillows. Angled above his lover, Aziraphale deepened the kiss. Pressing up against him, Crowley tangled their fingers in his hair, a leg hooked over his hip. 

‘My love,’ Aziraphale whispered against their lips. ‘Let’s go inside. I’ll run you a bath.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘Well,’ he chuckled, sitting up. ‘One because I want to return the delightful pampering you gave me. And two,’ he took their hands, lifting one to kiss the inside of their wrist. ‘You’re covered in dirt and I want to make love to you.’ 

Crowley spluttered something, nodding furiously. Helping each other up, the pair returned to the cottage. 

Water rose around the happy demon, their long hair wet at the ends. Bubbles floated and Aziraphale poured the lavender oil they had made into the water. The heavy scent filled the small bathroom. 

Aziraphale sat on a small stool, arms on his knees. He picked up a tin cup, pouring warm water over his darling’s hair. He massaged their scalp, and ran conditioner through their hair. He scrubbed the dirt off their body, tracing fingertips down their spine, feeling the shift of bone. He tapped each freckle that covered the back of their neck and shoulders, fingers moving like he was playing a piano. 

Crowley giggled softly, rolling their shoulders, ‘You’re tickling.’ 

‘Do you want me to stop?’ 

‘Never.’ 

When they climbed out of the bath, Aziraphale wrapped them in a towel, and sat them on the stool. He dried Crowley’s hair, the soft waves cascading. He braided their hair, leaving a couple of tendrils framing their face. Kissing the shell of their ear, he massaged their shoulders. 

Crowley whined, head falling forward. They shivered, bumps rising over their skin. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around their shoulders, chin atop their head. ‘My dove,’ he whispered. ‘You’re so beautiful.’ 

‘You say that every day,’ They laughed. 

‘As is only right and true,’ the angel said, taking their hand to lead them to the bedroom. From the corner of his eye he saw Crowley bite their lip, failing to hide the sweetest smile. They made his heart thump in his chest. They were truly the most delicious thing he’d ever known. Nothing made him feel as good as being with his dear, sweet demon. 

He watched them crawl onto the bed, slender body almost glowing in the dim light. Aziraphale lit a candle. The warm yellow glow flickering in Crowley’s eyes. He felt the fire in them on his skin. When he joined them, Aziraphale lay above them, propped up on his elbows. Crowley blinked up at him, their hair already coming out of the braid. He cupped their cheek, blown away by their beauty. This was his favourite. He loved watching them as he touched, as he loved their body, their every breath. 

As he ran his hand down their abdomen, Crowley shivered, eyes fluttering. When he gripped their inner thigh they sucked in a small breath, a word barely formed on their lips. Every gasp, and push, and soft whisper of his name, of a curse word, of a little prayer to his love, made him fall deeper and deeper in love with them. 

Aziraphale had his hand on them, moving slow. They writhed, cheeks pink. He kept himself above them, feeling the roll of their body, the heat. He felt their stomach clench, their chest heave as breathing grew harder and they grew more vocal. Soon they were moaning, hands clawed on his shoulders, dragging down his back. Nails dug into his skin. Painful and perfect. 

‘A-Angel-!’ Crowley gasped and whined, desperation and need heightening their every movement. 

Large, yellow eyes locked onto his as their pleasure reached its peak. Pupils bloomed till no colour could be seen, their lids fluttering closed. Perhaps it was voyeuristic of him, to adore watching them squirm, but how could he not? 

Skin pink and breathing returning to normal, Crowley groaned, turning to rub their cheek against his arm. Aziraphale cooed, kissing their eyelids, ‘My lovely wee star.’ He stroked their hip, admiring their come down. 

Crowley ran a hand through their hair, rubbing their eyes, ‘Fuck.’ 

‘How do you feel?’ Aziraphale asked, leaning down to kiss their sternum. 

‘Good. Too good. Like my chest is gonna explode.’ 

Aziraphale hummed, kissing the tip of their nose, ‘Keep breathing. You’re safe.’ 

‘Yeah, I know,’ Crowley chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair. ‘Want me to get you off?’ 

The angel snorted, shaking his head, ‘Such a way with words. But no, I’m getting a lot of pleasure from watching you.’ 

Crowley blushed, ‘Perv.’ 

‘You bring it out in me,’ Aziraphale settled on the pillows beside them, arm around their shoulders. ‘I’d be happy watching you like that forever.’ 

They giggled, cuddling up close, ‘...I’m okay with that.’ 

Laying side by side, the pair yawned, curling close. They lay facing each other, Crowley’s head tucked under Aziraphale’s cheek. He listened to their slow breathing, his fingers lightly tracing the slight curve of their belly. 

‘We’re really living like humans now,’ Crowley whispered. 

‘We are, aren’t we?’ The angel chuckled, closing his eyes, focusing on the feel of their hands on his chest, how their fingers stroked through his chest hair. ‘Engaged, we built a house -’ 

‘You’re a mildly okay business man. I could be a house spouse,’ they giggled. 

Aziraphale laughed, ‘All we’d need to complete the picture would be children-’ 

Crowley froze. Their body tightened ever so slightly. It was a split second shift before they returned to stroking his chest, and sighing softly. But Aziraphale felt it. He felt the shift in their energy, the outpouring of love mixing with something he didn’t understand. 

‘My dear? Are you alright-?’ 

‘I don’t wanna talk about that.’ 

Aziraphale kissed their forehead, pulling them closer, ‘What are you feeling? Talk to me, my love.’ 

Reaching down, Crowley took his hand from their belly, linking their fingers as they spoke haltingly, ‘I uh...well...It makes me a bit...sad, I guess. Because like...that’s somethin’ we can’t do.’ 

‘Is it?’ 

Crowley frowned, shifting to look at him, ‘You don’t like kids.’ 

‘Not true!’ 

‘You don’t like it when they put their hands on your books.’ 

Aziraphale huffed, ‘I don’t understand why their hands are always so sticky – but I could just put the special books up high! I do like kids!’ 

‘Well, doesn’t matter, we can’t get any,’ Crowley frowned, looking away. 

‘...We could adopt. There are plenty of human children who need good homes-’ 

‘I will not bury a child.’ 

The words hit Aziraphale right in the chest. He blinked open mouthed at Crowley, the pain in their face too much for him to bear. ‘Oh, darling...’ He reached for them. 

Crowley rolled away, their back to him, ‘We’ll outlive them. Doesn’t matter if they lived to be 110, I’d still have to bury them. They’d still be a child to me. I’d probably like them quite a bit by that point.’ 

‘I’m sure you would,’ Aziraphale sighed. ‘I’d say you’d love them quite a lot.’ He wrapped his arm around their middle, holding them close. ‘I am so sorry, my love.’ 

‘Ss’ not your fault...’ 

‘No,’ Aziraphale said softly. ‘But it’s not fair. You do so well with children. You always have.’ 

‘...Like the chaos...And well...Everything is so new to them. It’s like seeing it all for the first time again.’ 

The angel closed his eyes, fighting against the rising tears. He felt the waves of sadness coming from them, of love untethered and aching. Pressing his forehead to the back of their shoulder, he sucked in a shaky breath, ‘Crowley. If we could, I would do this with you.’ 

‘...You would?’ 

‘Yes!’ Aziraphale hugged them close, kissing their skin. ‘Of course!’ 

Crowley turned, laying on their back. They gazed up at him, eyes soft and brows notched, ‘Really?’ They smiled then, sadly, but there was a little spark in their eyes, ‘I’d be the fun parent.’ 

‘Would you, now?’ 

‘Hmm,’ Crowley chuckled, kissing over Aziraphale’s heart. ‘I would. I’d be the cool fun parent, and you’d be the fussy one worrying about scrapes.’ 

The angle smiled, ‘Sure I would. And you wouldn’t worry every time they fell over-’ 

‘I’d push em.’ 

Aziraphale burst out laughing, giving them a squeeze. Crowley waved a hand, sniffing, ‘Ah. Doesn’t matter. Just a silly thought.’ 

‘You can dream, Crowley,’ Aziraphale whispered. ‘You can want. We can want any life. We...we have earned this.’ He kissed their hair, fingers lightly brushing their belly, ‘We deserve whatever family and life we want.’ 

And I’d do this for you, he added silently. I’d build this world for you. I’ll find a way, my love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of part two! What a trip! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, I truly hope you've enjoyed it. At this point I don't know if I'll continue with this in a part three, I have another few pieces I'm working on, but I'm not at all ruling it out! I really loved writing this, and it feels awfully strange to have finished. 
> 
> I'll leave my social media links here, you are absolutely welcome to come yell at me on tumblr haha [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks again!

The only thing Crowley wanted moved in were their plants. The car sent up a cloud of dirt as they careened up the drive. Aziraphale watched, hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Very large (and some quite handsome) men moved the angel's boxes and furniture from both the cottage and a truck. He had been supervising their handling of his books all morning. He hovered, trotting up and down the path beside them, sweating, giving a near constant stream of instructions. He was, truth be told, surprised none had hit him. Yet.

Once all his book boxes were in his study/library, Aziraphale left the men to it. This was truly all that mattered. Carefully, he rearranged the boxes into the correct order. Cutting the tape open with a pocket knife, Aziraphale removed the layer of newspaper. His shelves were built from beautiful, deeply coloured timber, that reached the ceiling. A metal runner followed the shelves over three of the four walls, a tall ladder on wheels attached. He locked the wheels in place, and climbed.

Starting at the top shelves, Aziraphale lined up his collection. His most precious books, the illuminated manuscripts and single, hand crafted pieces were at the very top, behind a glass screen. On the lower shelves he had poetry, fiction, essays, everything he had read, or was going to read, nestled between knick knacks. His journals were placed on the shelves behind his desk.

It took him all day. Eventually the movers came in to find him, their job done. He paid them handsomely, hiding extra payment in the envelope.

He broke down the cardboard boxes, sitting on the floor. The room felt right. Even though it was so new the he could still smell the paint, it was his. It was real. Finally, so very real.  
Aziraphale looked around, admiring the large bay window with velvet cushions on the wide sill. The deep earthy coloured walls blending in with the timber shelving. It was perfect. He couldn't wait to see how the house shifted, become lived in, and truly a part of their life. This was their home. Forever, together and perfect.

Aziraphale ran his hand over the bare wood floor. What scuffs would appear here? From moving furniture? Crowley's towering heels? His heart thudded, sending a pang through him - perhaps a child, knocking something over, spilling something, or simply playing? He had never thought about the idea of raising a child, not in the real sense (he of course counted the years with young master Warlock, but that was...different). Yet as soon as Crowley mentioned it, and he felt the love and desire from them to have this, it was all he could think about.

He hadn't told them. It hurt to keep these thoughts to himself, but what was he to do? Crowley was right, adopting a human child would be both incredibly rewarding, and yet ultimately heart breaking. Their child, or children, would die. They would have to watch as time both grew the child, and inevitably stole them away. His heart would break. Crowley's heart would break. And he couldn't stand the thought of their pain. There was, of course the practicalities of the fact they were immortal beings. How does one explain to their growing human child that, yes, your father and other parent sure do look exactly the same as when you were born...60 years ago? 

No. If they were to have a child, if they were to care for someone and raise someone, they would have to be like them, wouldn't they?

He sighed, hands in his lap. Aziraphale turned the pocket knife over, watching the light glint off the metal. We can build our own world. They were their own side, isn't that what Crowley always said? The only people who made the rules were the pair of them. Perhaps they could have this -

Something scraped on wood. Aziraphale gave a start, dropping the knife. He clambered to his feet, trotting across the hall. The door to Crowley's study was directly opposite to his. The fresh white walls near blinding in the sunlight.

Aziraphale found Crowley on their desk, standing on their tiptoes, hanging a planter from a hook in the ceiling. There were already so many plants hanging, they'd soon have an entire jungle above their head. How on earth were they planning to water the things?

Crowley stood close to the edge of the desk, a short (and black) summer dress hitting their mid-thigh. Aziraphale hurried in and stood in front of them, hands braced on their hips.

'My dear, honestly, do be careful,' He tutted. 'I'd hate our first night to be nursing a broken limb.'

'Ach,' Crowley waved a hand. 'Ss not gonna happen.' They got the planter on the hook, the chain of hearts plant swaying gently. They relaxed their feet, one hand on the top of the angel's head.

'When did you get in?' Aziraphale asked, looking up at them.

'Like...maybe an hour ago? Maybe a bit over?' Crowley gently petted his curls, 'You were up your ladder when I poked my head in, thought I'd leave you to it. Very important business, your shelving.'

'One could even say, the most important-'

'Wouldn't go that far, babes,' Crowley snickered. They eased themself down, sitting on the desk. Arms draped lazily over his shoulders, they smiled, long braid hanging over one shoulder. 'Glad we're doing this.'

Aziraphale blinked, 'I should hope so! A lot of work has gone into this place, I'd hate for you to regret it.'

'Ss'not what I mean,' Crowley tutted. 'I'm just...glad. Really glad. Everything is nice and good and we're...'

'Good?' Aziraphale finished for them. Crowley nodded with a small hum.

'The movers were lovely chaps,' he said softly. 'Didn't tell me off when I was fussy over the books.'

'Ah. Good boys,' Crowley chuckled. 'That's my job.'

'Indeed. Come,' Aziraphale stepped back, holding out his hand. 'Let's go canoodle in our new living room.'

Crowley wriggled down, taking his hand, 'I do love a canoodle.'

The living room was spacious, and open with the kitchen. A large fire place was the centre focus, with a long and deep couch of rich red velvet in front. Boxes and furniture were piled haphazardly. Large potted plants towered, basking in the warm afternoon sun. They barely trembled when Crowley appeared.

They sat together on the couch, Crowley's arm along the back - a silent offer for the angel. He took it gladly, leaning against their side. Crowley pressed their cheek to the side of his head, sighing.

'It feels strange,' he whispered, eyes closed. 'To be here now. Not bad. Just new. I was getting used to our little cottage.'

'Still there.'

'Yes. That's true,' Aziraphale conceded.

'This is new,' Crowley said. 'More...new than the cottage. That was like...not a holiday, but more...stone, in the river - a whatsit - stepping stone! A place for our feet in the water.'

Aziraphale smiled, feeling their body gently rise and fall with their breathing. 'A stepping stone,' he mused.

'But this, we built it - or, actually, paid a lot of pounds to have much more competent people build it, but it's ours. A real ours.' 

'A real ours,' Aziraphale chuckled, hand on their knee. He drew lazy circles on their skin, sighing. 'Darling, I've been...doing some thinking-'

'Ooh, watch out.'

Rolling his eyes, the angel pressed on, 'And I think in our desire to live like humans, we've neglected something.'

Crowley was quiet a moment and when they spoke again it was like they were standing on that stepping stone, unbalanced, but watching deep waters, 'We have?'

'We have,' Aziraphale pressed on, keeping his eyes on their knee and the gentle patterns he drew. 'We are, after all, beings of immense power. We're not...humans. We're people, though. And I think, we've forgotten that a little.'

'Angel,' Crowley's voice was small. They took their arm off his shoulders, tucking their body against his side, chin on his shoulder, hugging his arm, 'What are you on about?'

He took a deep breath, steadying himself, 'What I'm trying to work up to, and perhaps I'm doing so poorly, but what I want to say is...We can do whatever the fudge we want.'

'...What do you want?'

'Babies. Or one, to start with, actually,' palms clammy, Aziraphale rubbed his hands on his trousers. 'I think we should...make...a baby.'

Crowley didn't speak. They didn't move. Aziraphale swallowed. He kept still, focusing on keeping his breath steady. His heart thundered in his chest, anxiety pinching his stomach and closing his throat.

'...How?' Crowley's voice was the smallest whisper. Their body suddenly felt thinner, like they were made of rice paper and if he touched them, they'd rip apart. Like his big clumsy hands could bruise them if he wasn't careful. He felt so big now, too big, imposing and they were holding to him like an anchor.

He wrung his hands, 'Well...With humans they-'

'I know about that,' Crowley snapped. 'I know how things work. Animals, plants, all that shit but how...how would we...?' They let go of his arm, scrambling to their feet.

Crowley paced, shaking their hands. They bounced on the balls of their feet, making small whining sounds as they struggled to form words, 'But...How? Why...now? Why...us? I don't...Angel!'

'Breathe,' Aziraphale said softly, hands in his lap. He knew to let them explode, let them get it all out before saying anything more. Don't push, he told himself, let them process in their own way.

Crowley's whole face scrunched up and they fell into a crouch, hands in their hair. They groaned forlornly, then fell silent. Aziraphale didn't move. He feared both an explosion, and the more likely, implosion, of his lover. They shook, and when they spoke again, their voice was a rasp, 'Please don't...please don't take this away.'

'I would never-'

'Not you!' They stood again, arms waving, 'All of them! The others, they'll come back! They'll take it all away and I'll die and they'll watch and they'll laugh as I die!'

Aziraphale covered his mouth with the back of his hand, fighting back tears. 'No one will take anything away from us,' He said. He shifted forward, arms on his knees, 'No one. And if anyone tries, I will stop it. I vow to you, Crowley, my dearest love, that if anything threatened our happiness, I would not allow it.'

'H-how?' Crowley looked to him, eyes red, lip trembling.

Aziraphale slid off the couch, cupping their cheeks as he knelt before them. 'I am strong,' He said. 'I will keep our family safe.'

Crowley crumpled. They collapsed into him, thin body shaking. Arms tight, Aziraphale rocked side to side, stroking their back. He kissed their hair and waited.

The sun set before Crowley spoke again, '...Okay.'

Aziraphale sucked in a breath. He'd half thought they'd fallen asleep, their small voice startling. He pulled back, gazing into their tired, beautiful eyes, 'Are you certain?'

'Yeah,' Crowley clung to his shirt, plucking at the fabric. 'I want it. I...never figured I'd get it but...I wanna do this.' They gave the smallest smile and he felt like a star burst in his heart.

Aziraphale lovingly bundled Crowley into his arms, carrying them back to the couch. It was deep enough that they could lay tucked together, bodies side by side. He lay them on their back, between himself and the back of the couch. Crowley snuggled in, safe in that nook he made for them, their own little hiding spot from the world.

Long fingers toyed with his buttons, those beautiful, nervous hands he loved so much. With reverential care, Aziraphale took one of those hands in his own, and kissed each finger pad, each knuckle, the palm and wrist. He poured his devotion into each press of his lips.

Crowley relaxed. Eyes now closed, their breathing eased and their body relaxed. The fight or flight intensity had shifted, and now they just looked exhausted.

Their panic attacks were always something to behold. Aziraphale had learned long ago how to handle them, and they in turn learned how to cope with his own anxieties when they arise. His poor love, so terrified of losing everything they'd gained.

He feared the getting.

He always had. He'd feared what allowing his feelings for them would lead to. He had been so frightened of what it meant, of what it would do to them both. Whereas Crowley? They had feared the losing. They were constantly holding on. He knew they'd never let him go unless he truly - fully and utterly - pushed them away. But he never would.

They were friends first, lovers second, and the amount of adoration and respect he had for them meant that no matter how their relationship grew and changed, he would always be there for them. His darling one, his spouse.

There was no reason to have a wedding, not like how humans do. Who else did they need to witness their binding other than the world itself? They made this choice, and they were living it, heart body and soul -

'Angel?' Again, their soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

'Yes, my dove?'

'Will I do the growing?'

Aziraphale paused, the question throwing him off. He'd just assumed they would, but now doubt crossed his mind.

'Is that what you want?' He asked, his eyes flicking down to look at their stomach, the look unintentional. He couldn't picture it.

'...Yeah, I guess? I mean,' Crowley shifted uneasily. 'I grow lots of things. This doesn't have to be different...'

'I don't think it's like planting a bulb, my love-'

'Why?' They giggled then, their hand resting on top of their stomach. 'How different can it be?'

Aziraphale kissed their temple, 'If you do, you're going to have to eat about a hundred times more than what you do currently.'

'Gross.'

He laughed, 'From what I understand a lot of this is going to be gross. But also beautiful.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes! I've read that the body changes can be good. Some people get a kind of...glow, apparently. And for some people it makes their hair really soft and silky.'

Crowley made a face, 'Doesn't also make people boke?'

'Well...yes, but let's not focus on that part so much,' He chuckled.

The demon groaned, burying their face into his chest, 'this is too much.'

'A bad too much?'

'Nah, just...' They waved a hand in the air.

'A lot, I know,' He held their trembling body close to his, feeling their warmth. Crowley stroked his stomach, long fingernails drawing over the fabric of his shirt. He closed his eyes, 'Crowley, nothing has to be decided right this second. We have all the time in the world. I just...wanted you to know I'd been thinking about it, and I know this is something you wanted that I could give to you.'

Crowley moved. They lay on top of him, chest to chest. Resting their chin on folded hands upon his sternum, they gazed into his eyes. He gazed back, watching their pupils shift in the changing light.

A grin broke across their face, eyes crinkling in the corners, nose wrinkled, 'I'm excited.'

'You are?' Aziraphale's stomach fluttered, and he couldn't hide his own smile.

'Yeah!'

'Good. Good!' He wrapped them in his arms, squeezing. 'I was frightened you'd be scared-'

'Oh, I am absolutely terrified!' They laughed, wriggling in his grip. 'Who knows what kind of abomination we'll craft - but, I wanna do it. With you,' at that Crowley popped a kiss to his nose. 'In our pretty new home with our pretty new life!'

When he kissed them, Crowley sighed against his lips. To quell his own shaking, Aziraphale held on tight, focusing purely on the press of their body and the surge of emotions he felt. There were too many, mixing into an intoxicating cocktail, yet he felt so good. Overall, he felt good and filled with a sense of peace, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He was where he should be. Crowley was where they should be. And that place was on a velvet couch in twilight, in a freshly built house that smelled like barely dried paint, dreaming of their future. Together.


End file.
